Ya basta Me canse de ti
by Mao Rozen Asakura
Summary: Un fic que escribi en un dia de lluvia; capi 10 up
1. Hechos

Este capitulo esta inspirado en un video que me enviaron... espero que les guste

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me besaste... antes me hubiera gustdo... de hecho me gusto...

Pero... para ti solo fue un juego... al igual que lo fue para tus amigos... jumn... "es por una apuesta" dijiste " no pienses mal".

¿¡QUE NO PIENSE MAL!?... SI SERAS IDIOTA... ESE BESO LO ESTABA RESERVANDO PARA CUANDO POR FIN TE DIJERA LO QUE SIENTO Y QUE TU LO ACEPTARAS... ahora ya no se que hacer, solo me limite a bajar la cara al suelo... me duele... ¿como es posible? que seas tan... tan... tan "INFANTIL".

Mis puños empiezan a forzarse cada vez mas y mas... t voz se escucha preocupada... al parecer te diste cuenta de lo que mis manos querian hacerte.

ERES... eres... e r e s ...

Te escucho decirme palabras incuerentes para que me tranquilise y no te asecine aqui mismo... ¿como quieres qu me calme si me acabas de roper el corazon¿eh?

Trato de contener mi ira y todos se dieron cuenta de eso, aprieto los dientes lo mas que puedo, meduele la cabeza... en verdad me estoy enojando.

Desde que llege a Japon lo unico que has hecho es esto... hacerme sentir peor que la vez anterior; primero se te olvida mi nombre y lo cambias por el de tu novia; luego tienes el sinismo de corregirte y preguntarme mi nombre, como si no te lo supieras; al dia siguiente me sacas el aire con una patada que le diste mal a un balon, Y NISIQUIERA TE DIGNASTE A VER COMO ESTABA SOLO ME GRITASTE "OYEEEE... PASANOS EL BALONNNN". Si siguera recordando, lo mas seguro es que Lee le ordenaria al direcctor de la escuela que me cambiaran de turno o de escuela.

Me siento cada vez peor; mis musculos ya no pueden tensarse mas, mi mandibula ya no puede cerrarse mas; por suerte si puedo contener las ganas tan grandes que tengo de llorar.

SE ACABO NO PUEDO SOPORTAR ESTO NI UN MINUTO MAS.

Mi mano tomo voluntad propia... no supe como, ni por que, pero sin darme cuenta mi mano ya te habia dado una enorme bofetada, te tambaleas hasta perder el equilibrio. nisiquiera tu te esperabas eso... pones tu mano en tu mejilla... debo admitir que te lo "mereces", en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Tratas de entender lo que paso, tu rostro se vuelve hacia mi y me reclamas por lo que te hice, te pones de pie y me exiges una respuesta " ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?... ¿NO SABES QUE ERA UNA SIMPLE BROMA? "

Justo en ese instante senti que mi corazon se desprendia de su lugar y se rompia en el suelo. mi cabeza buelve a postrarse en el suelo, doy media vuelta en mi lugar y comienzo a retirarme.

Me detienes apretando mi brazo con fuerza... solo me vez y dices con una voz tan fria como el hielo " No te iras de aqui hasta que te disculpes ".

" Me estas lastimando " mi voz se escucha quebrada... quiero llorar pero no quiero qu me veas.

" disculpate " me reclamas como si fuera tu sirvienta o exclava

" sueltame " mi voz apenas y se alcanza a escuchar esta vez... de hecho parece que te estoy retando antes de parecer una suplica de mi parte.

" no me tientes... no me tientes " dices con una vena ya hichada en la frente

Una lagrima se desprendio de mis ojos... y la viste; lejos de soltar un poco mi brazo, lo sujetas con más fuerza.

" si sigues asi... te voy a dar una razon para llorar en serio" y terminando de decir esto, vuelves a apretar más mi brazo

¿Que acaso no sabes que duele?¿No sabes que eres mi amigo?¿o sera que me equiboque de nuevo?... Debí haber escuchado a mi hermano cuando me dijo que venir a estudiar contigo no seria buena idea... no, mejor dicho; debí de haberlo escuchado desde el principio... cuando nos conocimos, y me dijo que me alejara de ti... detesto que siempre tenga la razon.

Ya no siento el brazo... y sigues reclamandome tu disculpa; en ese instante la voz de esa mujer se hace presente en donde estamos.

" ¿Que significa esto? " dice y sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas

" Creeme que esto no es lo que parece " dices para tratar de consolarla con tu mano aun sujetando mi brazo y dando unos pasos hacia ella.

Al parecer no te cree nada, y sale corriendo de aqui.

Te giras enojado hacia mi y dices " Ya estaras feliz " con esto me abientas mi propio brazo hacia mi, y me lastima, pero no te importo solo te concentraste en salir corriendo en direccion de tu chica.

Mis piernas me estan temblando... nunca te habia visto asi... y menos conmigo.

Me dejo caer en el suelo... a estas alturas ya no me importa que piensen algo de mi; otra lagrima cae libre al suelo, trato de contener las otras que ya nublaron por completo mi vista. En verdad no quiero llorar por esto, en serio que no quiero pero no puedo, varias lagrimas ya calleron en mis manos... mis ojos ya no pudieron mАs y comenzaron a llorar como nunca antes lo habian hecho.

Uno de sus amigos se dirige hacia a mi y me pregunta si estoy bien, la verdad no se si los otros esten ahi tambien... la verdad no me intereza... reuno la fuerza suficiente para levantarme y salir corriendo al salon donde estan mis cosas. y por suerte no ahi nadie dentro.

Tomo mi mochila la abro y comienzo a guardar mis cosas... arranco una hoja de papel y escribo una nota para una amiga " Te hablo en la tarde para que me digas la tarea " la firmo y la dejo en su asiento. para este momento la cabeza me duele muchisimo... pues mis lagrimas aun no dejan de brotar.

Salgo del salon a toda prisa, no quiero que nadie me vea asi... salgo del edificio donde esta el aula... y ya casi llegué a la puerta principal... sinceramente no tengo idea de donde rayos obtube las fuerzas para llegar hasta donde estoy; listo... ya sali de la escuela... un momento... ¿a donde voy ahora?... si el tiene las llaves de la casa donde nos estamos quedando... ya se... me quedare en el parque que esta cerca de la escuela, hasta que terminen las clases.

Continuara...

Jejeje... lo que hace un dia de lluvia... aqui les dejo mi segundo fic. espero que les haya gustado.

Matta nee


	2. Tal vez

La chica llegó al parque sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Eso ya era un gran logro para ella,  estuvo un buen rato junto a unos columpios hasta que se canso, fue a una cafetería cercana y compro varios dulces y galletas, nunca se había sentido de esa manera, ni siquiera le importo que ella fuera hiperactiva, solo quería desquitarse con algo, y así lo hizo.

Termino con todos los dulces y galletas que pudo,  y aun así su estomago se sentía vacío.

Mariah: En estos momentos ni el azúcar, me pudo cambiar la cara. -llevándose la mano al estomago-

La china salió  del lugar y siguió caminando sin rumbo, ¿Qué podía hacer para matar el tiempo?, apenas era medio día y el chico regresaba a casa hasta casi las 10 de la noche.

El día se veía un poco extraño, al parecer iba a llover tarde o temprano.

Al parecer no era su día de suerte.

Cuando de repente recordó que el muchacho siempre dejaba la ventana de su cuarto abierta.

Y así fue como regreso a "casa", dejo su mochila frente a la puerta y busco la forma de subir hacia donde estaba el cuarto del muchacho... solo al señor  Dickenson se le ocurriría dejarles una casa con planta alta. En fin lo hecho, hecho estaba, fue al jardín y trepo por un árbol viejo que estaba ahí.

Mariah: Maldita sea... solo a mi se me ocurren este tipo de cosas. -Tratando de alcanzar una rama que se acercaba mucho al balcón del cuarto de Ray- (La rama esta tan vieja que  no creo que me sostenga por mucho tiempo) pensó y después se dijo a ella misma: Pero es mi única esperanza para poder entrar a la casa.

La niña se armo de valor se levanto y comenzó a tomar impulso para poder alcanzar la ventana.

1 paso... 2 pasos.. 3 pasos. 4 pasos, 5 6 8 9 13 y salto. Alcanzo el balcón con un poco de problemas por que la rama se quebró con su último paso.

Mariah: -viendo la caída de la pobre rama- creo que si me afecto el azúcar después de todo. n.nU

Pasaron unos segundos para que recordara la razón por la cual la pobre rama tuvo que sacrificarse... la ventana de Ray.

 Mariah: Solo espero que si este abierta. -Poniendo las manos en el cristal-

.  .  . Cerrado

Definitivamente no era su día; ¿pues que hizo para que le fuera tan mal hoy?

Mariah exhalo fuerte y suspiro aun más fuerte. Se sentó en el balcón y no hizo absolutamente nada... no podía moverse de donde estaba, la ventana estaba cerrada y estaba muy alto como para saltar desde esa altura sin romperse algún hueso.

Mariah: De una vez me podrías mandar una rana o arrojarme un rayo. -Viendo hacia el cielo-

Mal dicho... una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer. . . ¬¬

Mariah: mejor ya no digo nada. -Buscando algún lugar para no mojarse- (pensando: Lo bueno es que la mochila no se moja en donde la dejé.)

Por suerte era cierto. Las horas fueron pasando, por suerte la lluvia no duro mucho.

El asunto se estaba poniendo horrorosamente aburrido, y toda el azúcar que se había comido horas antes ya estaba perdiendo estaba "perdiendo su efecto" en ella.

Mariah estaba cabeceando de sueño, hasta que escucho un ruido dentro del cuarto.

Mariah: Ray... -dio media vuelta en dirección a la ventana y antes de decir algo se detuvo en seco- ¿y si aun sigue molesto conmigo? -bajo la vista un momento y pensó un poco - (pensando: no pierdo nada con intentarlo)

La china comenzó a golpear el cristal de la ventana... nada.

Mariah: Lo sabía.. Sigue molesto conmigo.

_Adentro del cuarto_

Ray se estaba cambiando el uniforme de la escuela, pero traía puesto unos audífonos con música a todo lo que podía subirle a su reproductor (discman, mp3 o ipod... ustedes deciden), su vista estaba justo sobre una fotografía que estaba oculta detrás de un espejo del ropero imaginado esta imagen me acorde de mi, cuando estoy molesta con mis hermanos, y por lógica no vio la sombra de Mariah en la ventana ni mucho menos escucho la ventana; el muchacho guardo la fotografía otra vez y cerro el ropero, tomo su (discman, mp3 o ipod... como habíamos quedado) su billetera y su llavero y los metió a la bolsa de su pantalón, salio del cuarto y bajo a la sala, por alguna razón, aunque aun estuviera molesto con ella... metió la triste mochila a la sala, aun que la verdad le desconcertaba el hecho de que la mochila estuviera en la puerta y la niña no estuviera por ningún lado de la casa, creyó que tal vez ella la dejo ahí desde hace mucho, tal vez desde que se fue de la escuela, y se fue a perder a algún lado de la ciudad como lo hacia desde que era una niña.

Ray: ¬¬ . . . ¿que me importa? -Viendo la mochila con cierto enojo-

Encendió su (discman, mp3 o ipod... otra vez), y se fue de la casa.

La chica volvió a llamar a Ray desde el balcón, pero otra vez no atendió a su llamado.

Mariah volvió a ponerse triste, para ella la vida ya no le importaba, el hombre al que ella había amado en secreto desde hacia muchos años, estaba con una "bruja", llorona, y sobre todas las cosas una "victima" de por vida; y por si fuera poco el amor de su vida la odiaba a muerte en esos momentos.

De pronto recordó una canción que su hermano siempre escuchaba cuando estaba triste (si quieren escucharla busquen este video en you tube (lo lamento pero no puedo hacer que se pasen las ligas automaticas) y lean los subtítulos: Nakushita Kotoba de No Regret Life  si no solo sigan leyendo)

Ahí estaban otra vez, las malditas lagrimas en sus ojos y mejillas, ¿Por qué lloraba? maldita sea ¿Por qué dolía tanto?¿por que?, su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas, y la única forma que encontraba para responderlas era llorando, siempre estuvo rodeada de hombres, y todos la trataban igual de mal (a su gusto) Ray, Gary y Kevin eran los únicos hombres con los que había convivido aparte de sus hermanos mayores.

Cada momento que pensaba y cada anécdota que recordaba, la hacían llorar más y con más sentimiento, y  por si no fuera suficiente la canción de Lee aun no se le iba de la cabeza; estaba tan concentrada en lo suyo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta comenzó a llover de nuevo y mucho menos cuando arrecio aun más, solo quería desahogarse de todo el dolor.

Paso el tiempo y la lluvia seguía cayendo más y más fuerte, Mariah ya estaba un poco más tranquila sus ojos no daban más por tantas lagrimas, pero aun así no dejaban de salir; se vio un poco la ropa, estaba tan mojada que parecía que solo necesitaba un poco de jabón y ya estaba lista para terminar de bañarse.

Mariah: Ahora si ya nada puede salirme peor.

En ese momento se escucho un trueno que caía en las cercanías

Mariah: (pensando:**¡¡YO Y MI ENORME BOCOTA!!**)

Si había algo que le asustara más que las ranas, y sus padres enojados; eran los truenos y esta vez no fue la excepción para que se asustara.

Lo único que pudo hacer en esos momentos fue acomodarse cerca de la ventana y hacerse "bolita" para quitarse el frió. Así e quedo hasta que por fin el sueño pudo más que ella. 

* * *

Y así amigos míos termino el capitulo más tedioso y agotador de toda mi existencia.

Espero que les haya gustado

OK, me tengo que ir.

Bye bye.


	3. Lluvia

Aclaro Beyblade NO es mío, ni uso este fic con fines de lucro (en Internet), gracias por leer este apartado.

* * *

La noche cayó rápido...

Un chico caminaba debajo de la lluvia, armado con solo un paraguas.

Estaba pensando en muchísimas cosas... en este día le había salido todo mal.

1.- Se despertó tarde y llego tarde a clases.

2.- En el receso, al jugar con sus amigos, lo abofetearon.

3.- Tubo una pelea con su "novia".

4.- En la práctica de Beyblade su bey se rompió, y lo regañaron por lo mismo.

5.- Al terminar con la práctica lo estuvieron sermoneando sus propios amigos.

6.- y mas importante... Descubrió que su "novia", solo lo estuvo usando para darle celos a otro.

En ese momento una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y ninguna más bolvio a salir.

El pobre chico estaba tan alterado, molesto y confundido, que ni siquiera se percato el momento en el que había llegado a su casa.

Abrió la puerta principal y paso junto al jardín, ahí estaba una rama grande del árbol frente a su cuarto; curioso fue a ver de donde se había caído la rama, y se percato de que se trataba de la misma rama que siempre lo molestaba cuando hacia aire.

Ray: Valla... -dijo con espectivismo- Al menos ya voy a poder dormir tranquilo, sin que me moleste esa cosa. -regresando a la puerta del recibidor-

Al entrar se percato de nadie estaba en casa, al parecer la chica con la que compartía la casa aun no había regresado de "hacer su berrinche"... y que demonios le importaba, al fin y al cabo ella hacia siempre lo que se le pegaba la gana.

Dejo el paraguas en un cesto con otro paraguas dentro, se quito un suéter que le habían prestado y subió las escaleras, se detuvo un poco frente a su cuarto y antes de abrir la puerta dio media vuelta y se metió al baño.

El chino comenzó a desvestirse; su cabeza estaba en cualquier lado menos en esa casa.

Por cada prenda que se quitaba, le venían a la cabeza imágenes de todo lo que le había pasado en el día.

-- ADVERTENCIA --

Esta parte es muy explicita (a mi gusto), si la quieren leer adelante pero si son de imaginación muy activa no me hago responsable por lo que puedan llegar a pensar y/o imaginar, sin más que advertirles por el momento aquí esta.

La venda y la tela que sujetaban su cabello El despertador atorado a las 4:30.

Los zapatos (Yo: O como se les llame a las pantuflas esas que usan para estar dentro de una casa) Mariah le había acomodado una buena cachetada.

La camisa Salima estuvo discutiendo con el, por lo mismo que paso con Mariah.

La playera Su Driger roto, y Kenny regañándolo por "no saber cuidar bien su beyblade".

El pantalón Todos, hasta Kai lo estuvieron regañando por lo que había pasado con (otra vez) Mariah.

La ropa interior (Yo: NO TENGO LA MÁS MINIMA IDEA DE COMO SE LE LLAME Y NO ME INTERESA SABERLO!! /. ¬/¬ por su comprensión gracias) Salima abrasada de "ese" cualquiera.(yo: Ya saben quien es... pero lo estoy tratando de poner bajo la perspectiva de Ray)

Se comenzo a hechar agua en todo el cuerpo, realmente no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que estubieron platicando sus amigos y el.

Una vez que termino con el agua, tomo el bote de shampoo y se puso un poco... seguia en las mismas

Bien cabello listo... sigamos con el cuerpo... ¬¬ (Yo: Soy penosa (además de nueva) con este tipo de cosas ¬/¬U ) jabon ... (Yo: saben que asi imaginenselo... -/-)

Ray estaba entro de una tina con agua caliente; tenia que admitirlo siempre que estaba molesto o preocupado por algo, cuando se daba un baño como este se le olvidaba todo, eso y que lo ayudaban a pensar con claridad las cosas.

Ray: ... Hilary tiene razón... me porte muy mal con ella...

( Recuerdo:

Ray: ¡¡PERO ELLA EMPEZO!!

Hilary: Ahora no importa quien empezó o quien lo continuo, ella es "nueva" en la cuidad, en la escuela y en este ritmo de vida; Ray, por más que lo pienses, tu eres el que tiene la mayor parte de la culpa, nunca estas con ella cuando tiene problemas, ni cuando se lastima o cuando se siente sola, solo tienes tiempo o para Salima o para venir a entrenar, sin mencionar los trabajos de la escuela.

Ray: ...

Hilary: ¿Por que no intentas hablar con ella?... Ella más que nadie va entender como esta tu situación actualmente; tal vez puedan llegar a un acuerdo.-con una sonrisa-

Ray:¿Tú crees? -viendo a Hilary asentir con su cabeza y una gran sonrisa- ... esta bien... pero no pienso hacerme responsable de lo que pase, si me empieza a golpear por lo mismo.:fin del recuerdo)

Ray: ... -viendo el techo del baño- Solo espero que regrese a casa antes de que me duerma. -terminando de decir estas palabras sumergió la cabeza en el agua unos segundos y después salio de la tina por completo para poder secarse-.

El chino salio del baño solo con una toalla atada a la cintura y otra sobre su cabeza mientras se secaba el cabello.

Ray: Ahora se por que Kai esta con ella -refiriéndose a Hilary- (Yo: A todos los que odian el Kai/Hilary siento decirles que en este fic voy a empezar a hacer referencias de esta pareja... Sky d... ola P)

El chico entro a su cuarto eh hizo lo mismo que en la tarde (Yo: ... no me hagan escribirlo de nuevo, por favor solo lean el capitulo anterior ¿si?). Tomo su ropa para dormir y comenzó a vestirse; terminado de hacer esto, salio y apago la luz de su cuarto; bajo a la sala y paso a la cocina... su estomago esta reclamando su comida de hace varias horas atrás.

Ray abrió el refrigerador, y busco algo para comer ... nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Ray: Con un "#!°& (Yo: tradúzcanlo como ustedes entiendan); lo ultimo que quería hacer en estos momentos era preparar algo de comer. - agarrando un pedazo de carne, unos huevos y unas pocas verduras- pero si no me queda de otra... empecemos pues.

Ray se hizo un ... "emparedado" con todo lo que había agarrado del refrigerador, tomo un vaso de leche y fue a ver la televisión. Paso varias horas esperando a que Mariah apareciera pero nunca llegó.

Ray: (pensando: Hablare con ella mañana, ya no puedo estar despierto ni un minuto más) -tratando de abrir bien los ojos-

Se levanto de su asiento y fue a lavar los trastes que ocupo, al terminar tomo la mochila de la china y subió las escaleras con ella. Abrió la puerta un poco y dejo la mochila cerca de la puerta (que la mochila hubiera estado en a sala durante horas, no significaba que el tuviera que llevar esa "cosa" hasta adentro del cuarto), después de esto cerro de nuevo la puerta y fue a su cuarto.

Se termino de secar el cabello, puso su toalla a secar y se recostó un poco, cuando escucho que la lluvia comenzó a arreciar aun más; se levanto de la cama cuando escucho un trueno.

El muchacho sonrió, si había algo que le gustaba ver era a Mariah asustarse y brincar del miedo cuando un trueno se escuchaba, lastima que en estos momentos no estuviera en casa, si no el estaría realmente entretenido viendo a la pelirosa, tratando de aparentar que no estaba asustada.

Ray se acerco a la ventana y vio que la lluvia ya había mojado por completo el piso de su balcón... una lastima, por que quería estar en el balcón unos minutos, por suerte en ese día tubo la idea de cerrar la ventana... eso y que la chica siempre lo regañaba por dejar la ventana abierta.

El muchacho se dispuso a irse a dormir cuando a mitad del camino de la ventana a su cama, se detuvo en seco y dijo.

Ray: momento... ¿un zapato? -recordando la escena que vio cuando vio el piso del balcón (piso mojado, agua que se empezaba a ir por la coladera, unas macetas que su madre le regalo y lo que parecía un zapato escolar- ... No me vengas con eso... -regresando al balcón a toda prisa-... ay no...-viendo el zapato-

Ray abrió lo más rápido que pudo el seguro de la ventana tomo una chamarra larga que tenia a la mano y salio a ver

Ray: (pensando: quenoseaquenoseaquenoseaquenoseaquenoseaquenoseaquenoseaquenoseaquenosea) ¿Que he hecho? -viendo lo que no quería ver-

* * *

Yo: Taraaaaaaannnnn, al fin acabe el capitulo 3... ¿Como me quedo?

Ray: ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando esta vez?

Yo: O.o ¿por?

Ray: si ahí algo que me gusta mantener es mi privacidad ¿sabes?

Yo: ¿y?

Ray: No se te ocurra volverme a hacer esto!! ¿Entendis... -noqueado-

Yo: Es mi fic asi que haces lo que se me venga en gana... me tengo que ir. BYE.

-- estaba aburrida en esta última parte así que disculpen mi falta de ingenio --


	4. Finalmente

Aclaro Beyblade no es mio TT^TT aun q me gustaria mucho

ok al parecer recorde la contraceña de mi cuenta y con ella puedo retomar fics... sin mas pretextos aqui esta

* * *

Ray envolvió a Mariah en la chamarra y la llevó a dentro de la casa.

La cosa se estaba poniendo cada vez más y más fea. La chica ya estaba blanca, temblaba de frió y sobre todo estaba empapada completamente.

Ray: Mary… despierta; por favor despierta –decía mientras buscaba una toalla para empezar a secarla-

La china no decía nada solo seguía temblando en sus brazos; estuvo en silencio unos minutos, hasta q la chica empezó a toser con brusquedad.

Tomo mucho aire, muchísimo mas valor y todavía mas agallas para hacer lo único q se podía hacer en ese entonces.

Entro sin calma a la habitación de la pelirosa y rebusco lo mas q pudo en los cajones de ropa y en el armario.

Paso la media hora más bochornosa de toda su existencia deshaciéndose de esa ropa mojada (yo: no vio nada… solo se concentro en ponerle algo seco).

Se encontraba en la cocina calentando agua, mientras ordenaba sus perturbadas ideas.

"¡¿COMO DEMONIOS LE HIBA A EXPLICAR AL HEMANO DE LA CHINA LO Q PASO?! ¿COMO SE LO HIBA A EXPLICAR A ELLA? Y lo más importante de todo ¿¡¡COMO RAYOS, DIOSES, DEMONIOS Y ESPIRITUS ANTIGUOS LLEGO LA NIÑA HASTA AHÍ ARRIBA SIN QUE NADIE SE DIERA CUENTA!!?"

Habría llamado al doctor de no ser por que no tenían el teléfono de alguno en especial; el señor D… mala idea, más por que no tenia idea de que contestar si es que llegaba a preguntar de lo ocurrido.

Ray: No ahí de otra tendré q cuidarla yo solo –apagando la estufa y empezando a verter el agua a una bolsa de plástico-

En ese momento el teléfono de la cocina empezó a sonar; no tardo mucho en contestar pero lo q siguió lo dejo sin aliento.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mariah estaba empezando a despertar, sentía los brazos pesados y las piernas de plomo; sin contar el frió indescriptible en cada rincón de ella misma. Se sentó lo mas rápido que pudo y contemplo a su alrededor.

Mariah: ¿fue un sueño? – viendo que traía puesta su pijama y todo estaba a oscuras-

¿Había soñado con esa pelea o fue verdad? Y si lo segundo fuera cierto ¿Cómo había podido entrar?

La puerta del cuarto se abrió despacio y dejo ver una pequeña cabellera castaña apenas entrando al cuarto

Mariah: ¿Hilary? –El desconcierto era tan perceptible tanto en su voz como en su cara-

Hilary: ¿come te sientes?

Mariah: pesada… y con frió –clavo su mirada en las cobijas aun en medio de la oscuridad-

Hilary: nos asustaste… estabas tan delicada q casi llamamos al señor Diquenson –sentándose en la orilla del colchón de la cama-

Mariah: perdona si te moleste en algo –ok había llegado a la conclusión de que nada había sido un sueño; todo, absolutamente, TODO había sido real… mas ganas de llorar habían asaltado su mente pero estaba muy cansada como para hacerlo-

Hilary: los muchachos están afuera… ¿quieres q pasen? O ¿prefieres descansar? –su rostro estaba levemente iluminado por la luz de la luna… aun así se moría de preocupación, al ver a su amiga en tan humillante estado-

Mariah: prefiero dormir un poco más, luego podrán regañarme todo lo que gusten –acostándose y dándole la espalda a la castaña- ¿Hil?…-notando que la otra empezaba a marcharse-

Hilary: ¿que pasa? –revisando a su amiga de reojo-

Mariah: mañana… mañana ¿podemos ir a comprar unas cosas?

Hilary: ¿Eh?……… claro; solo si te sientes mejor

Mariah: gracias –mientras la otra cerraba la puerta y bajaba a la sala-

La castaña se detuvo antes de llegar a las escaleras… ahora estaba completamente confundida.

%%%%% flash back %%%%%

Ray: ¿diga? –En el teléfono-

Hilary: AH… Ray, ¿esta Mariah? Dijo q me llamaría y no lo ha hecho

Ray: Hil……… no creo q te llame hoy

Hilary: ¿volvieron a discutir?… mira que son orgullosos, más que Kai –por lo regular a esas alturas ya estarían hablando como si nada… "bueno, tampoco es un asunto que se deba tomar a la ligera" se dijo-

Ray: no es eso Hilary… veras -le contó todo lo que el sabia acerca de la chica de la ventana- y ahora estoy tratando de que entre en calor –estaba desecho; no creyó que con una revisión de los hechos, fuera a sentirse como el patán mas grande de la historia-

Hilary: -estaba tan asombrada como asustada- llamare a los demás… tal vez sepan que hacer

Ray: te lo agradecería de por vida

Hilary: no tardaremos mucho –mientras colgaba el auricular y comenzaba a llamar al resto del equipo-

Tyson, Max, Kenny y Daichi fueron de gran ayuda al llevar unos concejos para ayudar a que la chica recuperara algo de calor; mientras que Kai se había ofrecido a llevarlos a todos.

Ella por su lado se ofreció a cuidar de la china mientras que el pobre de Ray recobraba la compostura; era obvio de que se estaba culpando de todo, si bien se lo tenia mas que merecido… el no era así; el siempre se mantenía atento, frió, calculador como su Kai… pero al mismo tiempo muy calido.

Justo cuando recordaba eso; Mariah dijo algo q rompió con todas las esperanzas de alguna reconciliación posible.

Mariah: te odio… Ray, te… detesto –si bien estaba dormida, lo dijo en serio; la cara de aquella niña nunca mentía y esta no era la excepción-

%%%%% fin del flash back %%%%%

Hilary llevo ambas manos a su pecho y dio un largo y profundo suspiro… Ray se lo había buscado y Mariah no tenía la paciencia de un santo; si el muchacho en verdad quería disculparse, tenia q encontrarse primero con la realidad… la cruel y recia realidad:

Mariah, había dejado de amarlo… por lo tanto; todo el dolor, las angustias y el amargo sabor de la soledad q ella había callado durante tanto tiempo. Iban a estallar en contra de el a la mas mínima provocación.

Kai: ¿estas bien? –Viendo la mueca de confusión en su chica-

Hilary: oh Kai –mientras abrasaba el pecho de su novio- Kai… sucedió algo terrible

Kai: ¿esta todo bien? ¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia? –Asustándose por las lágrimas q luchaban por salir de los ojos de la castaña-

Hilary: no es eso… *Snif*… Mary… ya no quiere a Ray –mientras se abrasaba con fuerza a el-… ya no lo ama

Kai guardo silencio mientras la consolaba; tantas veces oyó decir q la niña con cara de gato seguía esperando a que Ray reaccionara y que se diera cuenta de lo importante q era para ella, y ahora… por fin había sucumbido al dolor de un amor no correspondido; justo ahora cuando ese amor estaba desesperado por el perdón de la dolida.

Kai: esperemos que sea por el bien de ambos –captando la atención de la que tenía en brazos- necesita empezar de nuevo; Ray fue su primer amor… pero aun no sabemos si es el único con el derecho a ocupar ese espacio en su vida.

Hilary: siempre creí que serian felices juntos –mientras asimilaba esas palabras-

Kai: eso depende de ellos… y de ciertas ayudas externas ¿no crees?

Hilary: ¿me ayudaras?

Kai: solo si la situación lo amerita… no quiero negarle a alguien la oportunidad de probar nuevos horizontes antes mostrarle la verdad

Hilary: ¿entonces cuándo?

Kai: eso lo decidiremos mas adelante… ahora solo podemos observar como van las cosas

Ambos bajaron con calma; Hilary limpio todo rastro de llanto de su rostro mientras Kai convencía a los demás de regresar a sus casas.

* * *

A Yuki-Minyooki-chan y sky d

De corazón gracias por escribir… y perdón por hacerlas esperar tanto

Este es el único fic q puedo terminar por ahora luego buscare la forma de terminar el otro… sin mas q decirles por el momento nos vemos luego.

Yanne ^u^


	5. un pequeño cambio

Ok regrese de entre los muertos, los exámenes y la visita de mi maquina con el "mecánico"

Lo lamento si los hice esperar aquí esta

Pero antes el reso de todos mis fics

Beyblade no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

Yo solo me divierto escribiendo historias sin fines de lucro

siempre cambio la ultima parte

* * *

1234: platica normal

(1234): pensamientos

[1234]: yo

* * *

El día estaba radiante no había rastros de lluvia ni nubes. El centro comercial por otro lado era un hervidero de bullicios y gente.

Mariah: ¿saben? Creo q me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido

Ya tenían horas entrando y saliendo de tiendas de ropa; si bien el plan original era el pasar un rato con Hilary… pero nunca contó con que la última, llamase a todas las beyluchadoras q pudo encontrar en la ciudad.

Y lo que mas odiaba se hacia cada vez mas evidente; todos los halagos, silbidos y cosas de siempre eran para todas menos para ella.

Fue cuando decidió revisar su ropa… unos pantalones de mezclilla viejos y completamente holgados, junto a una camisa q ni su hermano extrañaría y visiblemente para hombre; obviamente no era difícil adivinar por que nadie le decía algo agradable por su aspecto.

Julia: ¿pasa algo? –Viendo a la china con la mirada fija en su ropa-

Mariah: estaba pensando… q debería cambiar un poco mi guardarropa, como antes de mudarme aquí

Matilda: ¿estas segura?... digo te vez muy cómoda con eso

Mariah: y lo estoy… pero un cambio, no me matara (mientras no piense en él de nuevo; acepto todos los cambios q me propongan)… además si no me gusta les puedo dejar la ropa

Hilary: -vio un rato a las chicas y se giro de nuevo a ver a la pelirosa- … ¿tienes algo en mente?

Mariah: para eso las tengo a ustedes ¿no? –Tratando de alegrar un poco el tema-

Julia: Ok -mientras suspiraba- … en primero; ahí que quemar esos pantalones parece q se los quitaste a un vago

Mariah: Oh gracias por notarlo; creí q solo el vaguito lo sabría –si algo le gustaba era q podía ser sarcástica y algo graciosa cuando se lo proponía-

Matilda: También las camisas de hombre se van… a menos de q traigas otra mas ajustada abajo

Hilary: y no olvidemos los zapatos…los tenis diarios no son buenos, a veces

Mariah: no se usar tacones –ya quería salir huyendo después de todo aquello-

Hilary: De eso nos encargamos nosotras

Julia: ahora… ¿de cuanto dinero disponemos?

Mariah: no mucho… 4200; eso y contando mi almuerzo de la semana

Matilda: déjanoslo a nosotras –mientras empezaba a caminar-

_MWMWMWMW_

Paso la tarde y los muchachos estaban sentados en una banca del parque esperando a las chicas

Raúl: cuando mi hermana dijo que podía quedarme un rato con ustedes no creí que me dejara abandonado

Miguel: calma… de seguro no tardan en llegar

Tyson: tengo sueño –mientras bostezaba pesadamente-

Kai: nadie te dijo que te pusieras a jugar toda la noche

Tyson: es que no podía dormir a gusto

Daichi: ni dejaste dormir

Hilary: ¿nunca se cansan de discutir? -desde un lado-

Miguel: tardaron mucho –levantándose de la banca-

Matilda: Oh perdón; nos entusiasmamos con las compras –mostrando unas bolsas de diferentes tamaños-

Kai: van a vestir a un ejército con eso –viendo que Hilary y Julia también traían varias bolsas –

Max: ¿Cuánto tienen ahí? –Viendo q eran montones y montones de cosas-

Julia: ah… ropa, zapatos, algunos adornos para el cabello, bolsas, un poquito de maquillaje y~~~~ ¿Qué más?

Matilda: nada más –riendo con nerviosismo-

Ray: ¿y Mariah?

Hilary: eh; pues viene atrás… con los demás

Chicos: ¿los demás?

Matilda: ah… eh… bueno… es que… verán… jeje mientras fuimos al centro comercial paso algo gracioso

Raúl: estoy entendiendo menos

Julia: bueno… mejor véanlo por ustedes mismos –señalo a un grupo de muchachos que venían cargando bolsas y cajas apilados casi como rascacielos-

Fácilmente abrían unos 15 platicando animadamente, todos amontonados casi abriéndose paso al centro de la bolita que formaban.

Mariah: aquí esta bien muchachos; puedo llegar a casa sola –desde adentro del circulo-

Tipo 1: ¿segura? Puedo acompañarte a tu casa sin problemas

Tipo 2: yo también

Tipo 3, 4, 5 – 7: y yo aun más

Mariah: no gracias; mi casa esta cerca, puedo sola gracias; no quiero causarles molestias

Tipo 8: molestia seria dejarte ir sola

En ese momento unos dientes rechinaron armoniosamente fuerte. Matilda fue la mas cercana al dueño así q al girar un poco vio a Ray, enfurruñada y titánicamente molesto; los ojos estaban rasgados como los de un tigre, cosa q por lo regular pasaba en una beybatalla no fuera de ellas; los dientes perfectamente cuidados y en especial los colmillos al aire libre, de hecho aun sin imaginarlo estaba gruñendo como un animal o algo parecido; y las manos… esa era una de las pocas cosas que nadie conocía del chino; los dedos estaban emitiendo sonidos extraños, crujidos para ser exactos… pero a pesar de los ruidos sus manos permanecían quietas en forma de puños a los costados de su dueño. El mismo Kai dio un paso lejos de su amigo, en ese estado estaba irreconocible.

Se hizo un silencio tremendo todos lo veían, casi como si fuera a comerse al primero q le dirigiera la palabra.

Mariah: Me tengo que ir muchachos… llámenme luego ¿si?

Todos los desconocidos empezaron a marcharse, hasta que uno se quedo al lado de la pelirosada unos momentos mas; pero lo q vieron los demás basto para callarlos aun que fueran unos minutos.

Los pantalones viejos se habían esfumado y en su lugar estaba una falda de mezclilla tableada hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas; la camisa de antes también se había esfumado y en su lugar una camisa sencilla blanca con tirantes delgados; los zapatos igual, los tenis de espanto se habían transformado en zapatos estilo chino, negros.

Julia: y el cabello fue lo mas difícil –recordando q su amiga, amenazo al estilista con la rasuradora, de no quitarle un solo centímetro de cabello-

Ray quería mandar al estilista al cielo y nombrarlo santo; la china traía el cabello suelto la cinta de siempre estaba sujetando un par trensas q estaban a los costados de la cabellera rosada de la chica.

Raúl: creo q hablo por todos si digo "WAW"

Julia: lo se; nosotras también pensamos igual

Miguel: esta… diferente

Matilda: a nosotras nos gusto

Max: ¿y estuvo de acuerdo? ¿O la obligaron?

Hilary: para nada… todo fue idea de ella nosotras solo evitamos q compra lo de siempre

Ray observo las bolsas unos momentos; luego vio a la chica acercarse a sus amigas cargando también varias bolsas enormes… fue ahí donde un pequeño clic se escucho dentro de su cabeza

Ray: ¿de donde sacaste el dinero para comprar eso? –viendo q estaba platicando muy calmadamente con las otras 3-

Mariah: no se –no lo vio… pero algo no estaba bien-

Ray: ¿te gastaste el dinero de la comida?

Mariah: ¿y si así fuera que?

Ray: ¿ahora que vamos a comer?

Mariah: dirás ¿Qué VAS a comer T-U?

Ray: no seas cínica ese dinero era para comprar la despensa de todo un mes

Mariah: el cínico serás tu… ¿o acaso no te acuerdas que la comida te la terminas en esa tipa y sus "escenas de hambre involuntaria"? ¿que todo lo que compro para 2 se acaba en menos de un mes por que comemos 3? Bueno 2 y las sobras son para mi… un perro tendría mas comida en el plato que yo

Ray: ¡eso no es cierto!

Mariah: ¿¡¡¡ NO!!!? –esta vez si lo había volteado a ver, esas palabras habían terminado con la poca paciencia con la que disponía para lo que sobrara de día- ¿CUANTAS VECES EH QUERIDO COMER SIN QUE LA ESTUPIDA DE SALIMA NO ESTE PARA MOLESTAR? –ok estaba descargando su ira con la persona q deseaba por lo q quería, pero no en el lugar correcto- [vienen palabras algo toscas… ustedes se arriesgan a seguir leyendo] ¿CUANDO JODIDA VEZ FUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE NOS SOBRO COMIDA? ¿CUANDO JODIDOS FUE PUDIMOS HABLAR DE LA ESCUELA SIN DISTRACCIONES? ¿¡¡¡ CUANDO FUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE RECORDASTE QUE YO TAMBIEN VIVO EN ESA ESTUPIDA CASA!!!!? ¡¿CUANDO FUE Q NO ME IGNORASTE POR ESA PUTA?!

Ray estaba helado… esas palabras se las merecía y lo sabia; pero algo en la voz de la china [no solo las maldiciones] lo desgarraba a cada palabra que seguía saliendo de su boca… algo se había ido tanto en su apariencia como en su forma de ser con el, y le asustaba.

La china por su parte tomo todas las bolsas que traían las demás y salio corriendo a casa; no le importo el peso, ni lo ridícula que pareciera cargando con todo eso; cruzo varias calles hasta perderse de vista.

_/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&_

La chica paso por varias calles cuando escucho un ruido por años familiar; se detuvo de golpe y regreso la mirada unos cuantos pasos atrás.

Mariah: galux… -mientras recogía su beyblade- tu estuviste conmigo desde el principio… ¿sabes? Te mereces un pequeño cambio también

Tomo las bolsas y fue a su casa inmediatamente dejo una parte y fue directamente al centro comercial con la otra; regreso todo lo q pudo y con el dinero fue directo a la primera tienda con partes para beyblades q encontró. Al entrar observo un nuevo modelo… rió por lo bajo, Kenny estaría nadando en dinero si cobrara por las ventas de su modelo del Hard Metal Sistem [ O_O se han dado cuenta q no lo mencione antes?]

Cuando le entregaron las piezas q quería fue directamente a sentarse para probarlas

_/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&_

Matilda: ¿Por qué no la detuvieron?

Tyson: ¿no la viste?

Kai: deteniéndola o no; hubiera encontrado la forma de huir

Hilary: ¿como es q la conocen tanto?

Kenny: agradézcanle a Lee; el nos dio unas pequeñas clasecitas acerca de su hermana

Ray solo caminaba a su casa no tenia intenciones de discutir con alguien más en ese día; pero en ese momento Salima llego a abrasarlo

Ray: ¿Qué haces aquí? (¿será cínica? ¿o todavía no se cansa de jugar?)

Salima: quiero q me compres unos zapatos

Ray: cómpratelos tú

Todos los demás e incluso Salima se quedaron atónitos ante esas palabras

Salima: ¿Qué?

Ray: de mi tu ya no vas a sacar nada… pídeselo a Kane

Salima: -se giro a ver a los muchachos- ¿Quién abrió su bocota?

Ray: con mis amigos no te metas; yo te vi y punto –valla ¿acaso el mundo se había propuesto acabar con su paciencia ese día?-

Salima ya no sabia q decir; el teatrito se le había caído abajo. Tanto trabajo le había costado hacer q Kane cayera y justo por Mariah y lo q sea q hubiera hecho con Ray había hecho todo mas fácil… un minuto ¿Dónde estaba ella? Y si… lo mas seguro era su culpa

Salima: fue esa tonta ¿verdad?

Ray: ton…

Hilary: si ya no tienes nada q hacer aquí, vete y no metas a inocentes en esto

Salima: ¿inocente? ¿ESA? Es todo menos inocente

Mariah: ¿me permiten pasar? Esto pesa –desde más atrás de todos-

Todos voltearon inmediatamente, ahí estaba la pelirosa y tenía compañía… Tala, Brian, Eddy y Michael

Salima: es tu culpa TUYA Y SOLO TUYA

Mariah: … -arqueo una ceja y observo a los demás- ¿q hice ahora?

Matilda: Ray vio lo del teatrito de Salima y se quiere desquitar contigo

Salima: TU NO TE METAS… esto es entre ella y yo –saco su beyblade y lo apunto a donde estaba la china-

Tala: je… hoy estas de suerte niña

Mariah: lo se –dejo las bolsas en el suelo y saco su beyblade recién modificado-

Kenny: esas son…

Mariah: estaban de oferta, así q no lo resistí

Era obvio q Mariah había decidido el cambiar por completo y eso incluía a galux; el rosa de siempre se había ido, y un rojo sangre lo había remplazado; hasta la forma de siempre se había ido ahora tenia algo q no era comun el la china, una defensa un poco mas alta q el disco de ataque; por las caras de sus acompañantes… era algo "malo"

Kai: humn esto se pondra interezante

* * *

Y se acabo el capi por hoy XD... .__. perdon

A **Yuki-Minyooki-chan** y **sky d** espero q no estén molestas por hacerlas esperar tanto, ya sali de vacaciones asi q puedo toarme mas tiempo para escribir

A **rei kon 6665** Mariah también me encanta pero no me gusta involucrarla con nadie q no sea Ray, es algo difícil para mi imaginarla con alguien más… con todo el respeto q te puedo tener como escritora te invito a q escribas un fic como tu dices; prometo q lo leere, espero no haberte ofendido.

Sin mas q decir por el momento, me retiro.

Espero q les siga gustando; bye


	6. ¿que paso?

Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic...

Bueno a partir de este capi empiezo a usar unos cuantos cross-overs; espero q no les moleste

Y bueno antes de pasar al fic:

_Beyblade no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores_

_Esta autora solo pierde su tiempo fantaseando con muchas cosas_

siempre cambio la ultima parte

* * *

1234: platica normal

(1234): pensamientos

[1234]: yo

* * *

La pelea entre las chicas era algo diferente a lo q habían esperado... Mariah había estado probando su beyblade nuevo mientras desesperaba a Salima; no por molestarla sino por q al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de estructura.

Salima: DEJA DE DAR VUELTAS Y PELEA –su beyblade no podía seguir los movimientos del otro q mas q dar vueltas parecía estar ebrio tratando de ir en línea recta-

Kenny por su la do no dejaba de tomar apuntes en su computadora esta era una oportunidad in repetible de ver en acción sus creaciones en manos q no fueran las de los "G revolution"; y por lo visto tenia q pensar en nuevas mejoras para q otros pudieran usar esos beyblades sin problemas.

Tala: Ohhhhh; Vamos no me digas q nunca has jugado solo por diversión

Mariah: la verdad... no recuerdo haberlo hecho –aun cuando recordaba millones de beybatallas no recordaba alguna en la q no pensara en "ÉL"-

Michel: el tuyo es un caso serio –mientras se rascaba la cabeza y veía a Eddy-

Brian: ¿no recuerdas alguna batalla en la q no pensaras en "eso"?

Mariah: pues... –forzaba a su cerebro a funcionar en varios hechos a la vez; cuando aprendió a jugar fue mas por q quería q Ray estuviera con ella, en los torneos en los q participo se decía "¿q haría Ray ahora?"; cuando se enfrento a Black Drancer... ¡! Eso; esa fue la única ocasión en la q no pensó en el, la ira la movió desde el principio al fin aun cuando hubiese perdido fue relajante- solo una vez –forzó una sonrisa torcida y se concentro en esa única vez-

Justo en el momento en el q la china cerro los ojos con fuerza su beyblade comenzó a detenerse, cuando suspiro se quedo en un punto y no se movió mas.

Salima: por fin –Ciber Driger fue directo contra Galux pero por mas q lo envistió no pudo moverlo de su lugar- ¿pero q...

Cuando la pelirosa por fin abrió los ojos esa chispa de sed de venganza estaba mas q presente. Galux comenzó a girar más y más rápido

Brian: jajaja ahora si nos entendemos

Kai: jum –el reconocía esa mirada aun cuando tantos años habían pasado y por lógica adivino q era lo q venia-

Galux tomo un pequeño impulso y envistió a ciber driger; y de ahí siguió haciéndolo y no se detuvo en ningún segundo

Mariah: hace mucho q quería hacer esto

Salima: Ciber Driger muévete – la pelirroja ya estaba desesperada nunca había visto a la china tan agresiva-

Mariah: creí q me harías pagar por algo… ¿q se supone q hice según tu?

Salima: lo echaste a perder todo –había recordado su razón para pelear… pero no quería seguir luchando esa chica le daba miedo- NO SE Q HICISTE PERO TODO POR LO Q TRABAJE SE ARRUINO

Ray apretó un poco la mandíbula… le dolía q lo usaran, pero aun mas le dolía q nunca quiso verlo. Los demás estaban pendientes de la batalla así q ese dolor fue suyo por ese momento quizás así estaba bien después de todo.

Mariah: ¿y en q habías trabajado? –de un momento a otro había dejado de golpear a Ciber Driger y dejo a Galux en su lugar otra vez-

Salima: quería q Ray estuviera conmigo para q no me molestaran en la escuela… pero Kain es el q me gusta y por tu culpa ya no tengo a Ray –observo su beyblade y llego a la conclusión desesperada… atacar con todo no importaba n los daños si con eso podía ganar-

Así fue Ciber Driger comenzó a recuperar algo de velocidad y empezó a atacar sin dejar de moverse

Eddy: ¿eso es normal? -viendo q Galux seguía quieto sin hacer nada más q recibir golpes-

Tala: ¿Qué te dijimos acerca de la defen… sa? –se quedo callado un minuto- tu…

Mariah había empezado a llorar, no le presto importancia a la batalla solo lloraba

Hilary: ¿estas bien? ¿Mary te duele algo?

Matilda: Mariah no llores por favor

Tyson: estas en mitad de una beybatalla concéntrate… ya empezaste ahora termina como se debe

Julia: -mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca- insensible

Brian: Pero tiene razón como beyluchadoras deberían saberlo

Ciber driger seguía golpeando sin control, Salima estaba mas q conciente de q en el instante en el q la china se pusiera seria ya no tendría muchas oportunidades de ganar

Kenny: Reacciona Mariah tu nunca te dejas vencer así de fácil; muéstrale de lo q eres capaz

Hilary: vamos Mary tu puedes

Max: you can do it w

Ray estaba callado, no entendía por q la pelirosa lloraba tanto; nunca había pasado nada q la hiciera sentir mal o por lo menos el nunca lo noto.

Salima: terminemos de una vez Ciber Driger; ¡Tecno Claw!!!! –mientras la bestia bit del beyblade verde salía y se preparaba para envestir al otro-

**_-_ Kai PoV _-_**

No creí q esa niña fuera tan patética; se dejo ganar por sus emociones cuando no debía hacerlo. Es una lastima para ese beyblade nuevo q tiene parecía prometedor.

Mariah: ………… *snif* zarpazo

Me quede helado un momento; una especie de aire cargado [en este caso se refiere sensación de q algo raro, malo o extraño va a suceder] nos cubrió de pies a cabeza a todos justo cuándo la niña de rosa hablo de nuevo; de ahí algo empezó a verse extraño, no solo había detenido el ataque de Salima sino q lo había "regresado" de dirección; las marcas de garras solo se veían del lado de donde había estado Ciber Driger y del lado de Galux no había mas q unos pedacitos de piedra q habían saltado.

Hilary: muchachos… -mientras me tomaba del brazo y se abrazaba a mi con lentitud- ¿q es eso?

Todos volteamos a ver a donde Hilary veía, aunque no quiero admitirlo me falto poco para empezar a retroceder; una bestia bit estaba intentando entrar en el beyblade de la niña gato pero cada vez q intentaba entrar poco a poco desaparecía, hasta q llego el punto en el q desapareció por completo. Nadie decía nada, ni yo mismo sabia q decir con exactitud; solo sabia q la dueña del beyblade seguía llorando como una debilucha, ni siquiera ponía atención a lo q estaba pasando.

Mariah: *snif* Galux terminemos con esto

Salima: no me menos precies niña –muy bien ahora veo la ventaja de tener solo a una chica q me interese y q se interesa por mi: no tengo q soportar escenas tan tontas como estas- ¡Tecno Claw otra vez!!!

Tala: Por el amor a todo lo q es bueno…REACCIONA NIÑA; REACCIONA Y MUEVETE –si yo estuviera en su lugar me hubiera desesperado igual o incluso peor-

Mariah: tengo una mejor idea –aunque seguía llorando sus ojos volvieron a tener esa chispa de ira contenida- Galux ¡witch hunt claw!!!

Y ahí estaba esa mirada, ¿q tiene esta loca q no se decide?... pero por lo mismo es más peligrosa q antes.

**_-_ fin del Kai PoV _-_**

Ambos beyblades chocaron entre si pero aun así no dejaron espacio para dejar al otro atacar por completo.

Daichi: me estoy aburriendo

Tyson: tienes razón… aun así no entiendo a Salima, hubiera sido mejor q se marchara a q se aferrara a esto

Raúl: pensamos lo mismo; q yo sepa ella no es de las q hacen tonterías por mas desesperada q este

Tyson: algo aquí no esta bien

Ambas chicas no tardaron en llamar a sus bestias sagradas para intentar terminar con esa pelea

**€ € Mariah PoV € €**

Me duele la cabeza… no entiendo por q empecé a llorar así; bueno ya no importa ahora tengo mas importante en mente y es derrotar a esta loca.

¿?: Tu y yo sabemos q eso es lo q quieres hacer ¿Por q no rompes ese bey?

Me asuste por un segundo ¿Quién rayos me hablo?… no es tiempo de distraerse Galux me necesita

¿?: Vamos no seas tan aburrida; sabes q puedes hacerlo ¿Cuál es el problema?…… ¿te da miedo?

¿De donde… ¿ como lo… estoy enloqueciendo; concentración- concentración- concentración- concentración- concentración esa tipa no me puede ganar

¿?: Precisamente por eso estoy aquí… decidiste cambiar tu forma de ser y arrancarte todo rastro de aquel dolor q te hicieron pasar, quieres venganza; y yo, mí querida niña, me especializo en eso.

Fue en ese momento q lo vi; un espi… no, una bestia bit con forma de gato negro y varios adornos dorados en forma de ojos. El verlo me dio una enorme sensación de vació en el estomago.

¿?: ¿y bien? ¿q dices? Puedo ayudarte a ti y a tu amiga –sin duda se refería a Galux- pero aquí lo q importa es… ¿me permites ayudarles?

Mariah: no necesito q me ayuden se cuidarme sola

¿?: ¿En serio?... entonces el dejar q ese hombre q tanto te gustaba te hiriera ¿era intencional?

Mariah: … eso no es de tu incumbencia

¿?: -sonrió de la forma más escalofriante y murmuro- dame una oportunidad, pequeña, si en esa oportunidad no logro convencerte me marchare y no nos volveremos a ver…

Mariah: ¿y q pasa si me convences?

¿?: -esa sonrisa se ensancho y su mirada se oscureció un poco- solo quiero q me den un nombre

**€ € fin del Mariah PoV € €**

* * *

A **sky d**, **Yuki-Minyooki-chan**, **rei kon 6665**, **yue 020790 **y **Gatita Kon**: Muchas, muchisimas gracias por leer el fic espero q les siga gustando

Estoy mas q dispuesta a recibir jitomatasos y zapatos voladores por tardarme demaciado. (y si no les gusto el capi tambien)

A **cualquiera q lea este fic ** gracias tambien por leer, ^u^ los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos


	7. Mi desición

empezemos con el rezo de todos los caps

beyblade NO es mio yo solo tengo imaginacion hiperactiva y la escribo en docs de texto

* * *

€ € Mariah PoV € €

¿?: ¿y bien? ¿q dices? Puedo ayudarte a ti y a tu amiga –sin duda se refería a Galux- pero aquí lo q importa es… ¿me permites ayudarles?

Mariah: no necesito q me ayuden se cuidarme sola

¿?: ¿En serio?... entonces el dejar q ese hombre q tanto te gustaba te hiriera ¿era intencional?

Mariah: … eso no es de tu incumbencia

¿?: -sonrió de la forma más escalofriante y murmuro- dame una oportunidad, pequeña, si en esa oportunidad no logro convencerte me marchare y no nos volveremos a ver…

Mariah: ¿y q pasa si me convences?

¿?: -esa sonrisa se ensancho y su mirada se oscureció un poco- solo quiero q me den un nombre

Tenia la sensación de haberme sentido así antes… ¿pero donde?; ¿ que debería hacer?… bueno lo peor que me pudo pasar ya paso, así que…

Mariah: … solo una

Su apariencia comenzó a cambiar a una humana, pero eso no fue nada cuando termino de cambiar casi me infarté

Mariah: R-R-Ray

"Ray": algo así… en si solo tome la forma que tu recuerdas de esta persona – se miraba las manos con desprecio, pero prefirió verme a mi- ahora mi niña… quiero oír todo lo que este hombre te ha hecho

Mariah: ¿por donde empiezo?

"Ray": por donde gustes –me miraba extraño no sabia si correr o hablar- dame razones para ayudarte con esa venganza q quieres; si de algo ayuda piensa que soy el real y dime todo lo que hice para que me odies

Cuando lo dice de ese modo y con esa apariencia, dudo que sea difícil hacerlo

Mariah:… Me abandonaste por mucho tiempo… cuando regresaste solo nos ilusionaste pero regresaste con los que llamaste "mejores amigos"… te olvidaste de mi… me cambiaste el nombre; me golpeaste mas de una vez; Me DeJaStE sIn CoMiDa MaS dE uNa VeZ; ME INSULTASTE

"Ray": ohhhh… ¿eso es todo?-mientras parecía burlarse de mi ira que iba en aumento por cada palabra q yo decía-

Mariah: TE AME COMO UNA CIEGA… LO DEJE TODO POR TU CULPA… -algo tenia en mi pecho que luchaba por salir pero no encontraba las palabras exactas para decirlo-

"Ray": ¿y que mas? –posando su mirada en la mía-

Mariah: yo…yo…YO… TE ODIO, NO QUIERO VOLVER A SABER NADA DE TI **¡PARA MI YA ESTAS MUERTO!**

Su mirada reflejo una sorpresa tan grande como la mía, nunca creí oírme decir tal cosa y menos de Ray; pero aun así me siento ligera pero mi pecho aun duele

"Ray": bueno… si ese es el problema –tomo su apariencia de gato una vez mas y me observo de forma burlona- ¿por q no lo hacemos publico a todo el mundo?

Mariah: solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo –intente alejarme de el-

¿?: ok ok entendí la indirecta… repite después de mi…

€ € fin del Mariah PoV € €

Tala: ¿Qué esta pasando? –mientras veía ambos beyblades chocar y regresar a su posición anterior una y otra vez-

Kai: ni idea pero algo no me gusta

Todos observaban la lucha entre ambas chicas, y sin duda algo estaba mas que extraño

Matilda: galux se esta retirando –todos dieron por terminada la lucha cuando la china decidió retirar a su espíritu sagrado-

Julia: ¡Mary no es momento de estar distraída!

Ray: no esta concentrada en nosotros y menos en este lugar

Eddy: ¿por q lo dices?

Ray: su mirada… ella no esta consiente de que esta pasando a su alrededor

Para los demás la china veía la pelea sin perder ningún detalle; pero para Ray era más que obvio que algo estaba pasando con la pelirosa.

Salima: ¿eh?

Un resplandor grisáceo comenzó a surgir del beyblade rojo al igual que varias cadenas aparecieron de la sombra del mismo. Las cadenas fueron directamente contra la bestia cibernética mientras el resplandor tomo forma de un gato negro con un enorme moño dorado atado al cuello pero no atacó a ciber driger… su objetivo estaba justo detrás de el.

Tala: ¡pero q; Kai ¿no habías dicho q solo se podía tener un bit por beyblade?

Kai: nunca… yo… ¿q demonios esta pasando con esa niña?

Hilary: ¿a que te refieres?

Eddy: si creo saber lo que Kai esta pensando es algo obvio… ella cambió: drástica, absurda, cruel, estúpida y completamente cambió toda su personalidad y vestimenta su estilo e incluso su valentía de antes.

Kai: y eso es algo estúpido por parte de cualquiera; pero en su caso intentó recuperar a su "yo" de antes pero sin ser exactamente la misma

Julia: no entiendo

Brian: pues tu amiguita tampoco lo hiso; y con eso –señalo al gato negro q parecía esperar algo, mientras ciber driger se retorcía para librarse de las cadenas- esa cosa comprueba q la "mary" de antes acaba de esfumarse… siempre y cuando galux este o no en ese bit.

Michael: y por lo que veo y creo que oigo… esto aun no acaba

Mariah estaba cada vez mas y mas desesperada desde que esas estúpidas cadenas aparecieron su memoria revivía todos y cada uno de los momentos en los que llego a sentirse miserable… horror, repulsión, lastima, pena y sobre todas las cosas odio era lo q sentía dentro de si por cada escena que su mente le mostraba.

Mariah: hazlo –pronuncio entre dientes casi en un silbido torpe-

¿?: ¿que? –la bestia la miro mientras se relamía los bigotes-

Mariah: rómpelo-terminaconesto-hazlo –siguió hablando entre dientes visiblemente más y más molesta por cada segundo que pasaba-

¿?: lo estoy intentando… pero en si oficialmente solo aparecí por que se me dio la gana; no puedo hacer mas si no me invocas por ti misma –volvió a sonreír y se recostó encima de ciber driger-

Mariah: grrr -la cabeza le martillaba y sus dientes sin duda terminarían por reventarse entre si, si seguía apretando la mandíbula- tu lo pediste; pero mas te vale cumplir lo que prometiste o te arrojare al rio en cuanto termine con esto

Salima: para tu información ¡esta pelea aun no acaba!

Mariah:-cerro los ojos para intentar controlarse un poco- je…cierto; pero no falta mucho ¡chesaire! [El famoso gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas (no esta gordo)] SAD CHAIN

El gato de moño se levanto y se lanzo sobre Salima cambiando su apariencia a una serpiente con colmillos dorados

Salima: eh?

Mariah: hazlo

Matilda: Mariah DETENTE

Mariah: ¡YA TIENES TU NOMBRE, AHORA CUMPLE!

La serpiente abrió la mandíbula y mordió a Salima sin oportunidad a que la pelirroja se moviera

Ray: ¡MARIAH ¿QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES!

Salima comenzó a ponerse pálida y su rostro cada vez parecía que veía fantasmas o al mismo diablo

Salima: ¿¡QUE HACE USTED AQUÍ?

Hilary: ¿Quién?

Salima: GUIDEON ¿NO LO VEN? AHÍ –apuntando a donde estaba la pelirosa-

Eddy: solo es Mariah, no ese tal Guideon

Chesaire: _nadie te va a creer mocosa… tantas mentiras, al final le permiten al lobo comerse al niño mentiroso –en la mente de Salima-_

Salima: ¿_quien…¿Dónde?_

Cheasire_: da igual quien o no sea, donde o no este; al final tendremos el mismo resultado… ahora, tengo una orden directa así que… te agradecería que grites como loca -estaba disfrutando de eso así que lo iba a disfrutar todavía mas- solo para armonizarme la tarde_

La serpiente mordió con más fuerza y la pelirroja grito casi al instante; pasaron unos segundos y la chica cayo al suelo exhausta, al mismo tiempo su beyblade había dejado de girar. El gato del moño ridículo estaba sentado relamiéndose los bigotes disfrutando de lo que había logrado solo con asustarla. Nadie sabia que decir al respecto; la chica de pelo rosa no sabia si estar feliz o asustada… la bestia bit solo la observaba esperando a que algo sucediera.

Mariah: ¿que hiciste?

Chesaire: ¿yo? Nada en si; solo la asuste

Mariah: pero… ¿como?

Chesarie: mmmm… digamos que dependiendo de lo molesta o furiosa que estés, yo puedo causarles un pequeño susto; aun que CLARO existe la posibilidad de que pueda hacer otras cosas

Mariah: ¿Cómo cuales?

Chesaire: y yo que voy a saber… es la primera vez que vengo a este mundo y necesito de un humano para moverme

Mariah: ya veo…

%%%%% POV de Tala %%%%%

Justo cuando creí verlo todo después de lo de BEGA; me encuentro con que no fue así. Di un vistazo rápido a todos los que estábamos presentes… me alegra que no sea el único desconcertado en todo esto. Me gire a ver a la china; me lleve una enorme sorpresa al verla desplomarse en el piso, junto con su beyblade nuevo.

Ray: Mariah?

Varios fueron a ver como estaban ambas chicas inconscientes, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo pero un grupo q conocía muy muy bien; llego corriendo a donde estábamos.

Brooklin: ¿Dónde esta? –dijo algo agitado-

Eddy: ¿Qué cosa?

Brooklin: la bestia bit –empezando a salirse de sus casillas-

Todos dirigimos nuestras miradas al beyblade rojo y me atreví a levantarlo para ver la imagen del chip sagrado, mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando no vi nada, ni siquiera la bestia bit que la china tenia al principio de esta batalla.

Tala: imposible… -moví el beyblade de un lado a otro incluso lo limpie un poco- no ahí nada

Todos hicieron lo mismo q yo y a todos les resulto igual que a mi; estábamos practicante en estado de shock, no tenia sentido. Pero la única persona capas de decirnos algo al respecto se encontraba inconsciente en esos momentos. Al ver a Brooklin estaba demasiado impaciente a mi gusto, las caras de sus compañeros que venían detrás de el mostraban la misma curiosidad q la nuestra.

Tyson: ¿por q tiene esa cara? –viendo a Brooklin revisar el bey rojo junto al suyo con una ansiedad excesiva en el-

Ming ming; no lo se, de repente empezó a correr en esta dirección

Brooklin: Díganme loco pero sentí una presencia parecida a la de Zeus cuando nos enfrentamos en BEGA –tenia el beyblade rojo en su mano y su mirada reflejaba angustia-

Kai: por tu cara… no es bueno

Brooklin: ¿Qué pasaría si se repite la historia?

Ray: eso jamás –nos sorprendió la determinación en su cara- Mary será una niña influenciable… pero nunca lastimaría a nadie… -miro a la china y murmuro algo en chino supongo yo-

Kai: Será mejor que llevemos a las 2 a tu casa Ray –refiriéndose a Salima y a Mariah-

Recogí el beyblade de Salima mientras los muchachos se llevaban a ambas chicas dentro de la casa. Ray llevo a Mariah a su habitación, mientras Kai dejo a Salima en el cuarto de Ray. Kenny paso varias horas tratando de analizar el beyblade rojo y no encontró nada; no sorprendió a nadie pero aun así era realmente inquietante.

Hilary: Voy a preparar algo de comer…  
Ray: Mariah se termino el dinero de nuestra despensa, no ahí nada comestible por ahora.

Matilda: ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! –se levanto molesta de su asiento y miro a Ray muy molesta-

Guardamos silencio y la miramos fijamente después de eso, aun que la conocía poco esa niña reaccionaba así muy difícilmente

%%%%% Fin del Tala POV %%%%%

Matilda: Mary dijo que una parte de ese dinero se lo había mandado su hermano por su cumpleaños  
Julia: También que más de la mitad se lo regalaron sus padres cuando ingreso a la escuela  
Hilary: el dinero más reciente le llego hace unas semanas… según me dijo: sus padres le enviaron dinero para que regresara a casa en vacaciones

Raúl: ahí algo que eh querido preguntarles –trato de desviar la atención de todos- ¿por q estaban con Mariah hoy en la tarde?

Eddy: ahh eso… la encontramos en el centro comercial; tenía problemas para armar su beyblade así que entre los 4 le ayudamos

Michael: queríamos comprar unas partes para nuestros beyblades mientras estábamos de visita en la ciudad… pero como esa niña no daba una mientras armaba su beyblade pues le ayudamos a elegir.

Tala: cuando acabamos ella nos ofreció algo de comer por la ayuda… ¡! –metió la mano en su bolsillo de forma tosca- maldición

El ruso saco el contenido del bolsillo, el beyblade de salima se había comenzado a romper de forma extraña por una parte tenia marcas de garras mientras que por otra había trozos de algo muy parecido al metal; todos los presentes empezaron a revisar el estado del beyblade.

Ray: las líneas del corte sin duda las hizo galux *revisando un pedazo de beyblade que había caído el suelo*

Kenny: y estas marcas de desgaste… parece q se hicieron con las cadenas de la bestia bit que cambió de forma

Kai: imposible… 2 ataques al mismo tiempo

En ese momento un ruido de las escaleras los alarmo; al revisar de quien se trataba, vieron a una Salima muy asustada.

Salima: dámelo… -intento acercarse a los muchachos pero su expresión facial hiso q todos trataran de calmarla antes de q hiciera algo extraño-

~~~~~~~ habitación de Mariah ~~~~~~~

La china empezó a despertar poco a poco… una discusión la había molestado desde hacia un rato. Al sentarse sobre la cama comenzó a analizar el lugar… sin temor a equivocarse supo q estaba en su habitación

¿?: ya te dije q es tu culpa

¿? 2: mía? … mira preciosa si no fuera por q esa niña yo no estaría aquí

Mariah: eh? –aun tenia sueño tenia q admitirlo esa bestia bit nueva la había agotado de una u otra forma… trato de buscar de donde provenía la discusión pero su vista aun no despertaba del todo-

¿?: ¡a la señorita no la metas en esto! Tu… tu… espíritu nuevo

¿? 2: seré nuevo pero al menos yo si le di lo que necesitaba a tu "señorita"

Mariah se froto muy fuerte los ojos… debía de estar soñando tenia q estarlo… nadie le creería lo q estaba viendo justo en ese momento, ni ella lo creía… su bestias bit estaban discutiendo como si fueran personas normales, sin gruñir ni nada por el estilo

Mariah: ¿pero q diablos? –dijo casi al punto de entrar en pánico-

Chesaire: ah ya despertaste dormilona

Galux: TEN MAS RESPETO… la señorita no puede vernos

Chesaire: eso ya lo se pero no quita el hecho de q duerma demasiado

Mariah: los oigo… y los veo… por favor díganme q es una broma de mi hermano

Galux: TU, BESTIA INUTIL ¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A LA SEÑORITA?

Chesaire: nada –mientras la veía incrédulo- supongo q nuestra plática de introducción hiso esto

Mariah estaba casi en estado de shock, no podía creerlo; aunque por otro lado le gustaba un poco la idea. Cuando era niña siempre platicaba con Galux aun cuando no escuchaba a la bestia bit siempre quiso platicar con ella aunque fuese unos segundos.

Mariah: supongo q ahora si podremos platicar a gusto ¿no crees Galux? -mientras se comenzaba a sentar sobre la cama-

Galux: señorita… -la bestia bit se acerco a la china dejándose tocar al mismo tiempo q recordaba aquellos viejos tiempos-

Chesaire: q ¿yo estoy pintado? –fingiendo algo de inconformidad-

Galux: por lastima no lo estas… señorita deshágase de este inútil, solo le traerá problemas con sus amigos

Mariah: aun cuando tu me lo pidas… sabes q no puedo hacerlo –recordando q ella misma le había puesto el nombre q le habían pedido-

Chesaire: JA te lo dije

Galux: pero señorita… piense en lo q este BRUTO le hizo a la joven Salima; no solo se burlo de ciber driger, también la lastimo a ella

Mariah sintió un pinchazo en la espalda… pero lo ignoro completamente después de sorprenderse por una risita q salió de su boca. En verdad deseaba q Salima desapareciera de su vida… pero si eso pasaba lo mas seguro era q Ray la seguiría dejándola de nuevo sola.

Chesaire: eso era lo q ella quería; yo solo hice lo q ella deseaba

Galux: tu bastardo hablador, deja de inventar disparates

Mariah: es cierto… si bien no creí q lo hiciera tan real; yo no tengo nada en contra de Ciber driger, lo único q deseaba era quitar a Salima de mi vista

Galux: señorita… *miro a Chesaire con odio* ¿ahora q tienes tu nombre q harás?

Chesaire: ahhhh puessss no lo se… ¿quieres q me quede contigo peque? *hablando con Mariah*

Mariah: no lo se… aun q te agradezco q me ayudaras ¿no crees q eso fue demasiado excesivo?

Chesaire: eso no lo hice yo… tu te cegaste por la ira contra esa "mocosa", yo respondí a esa ira

Mariah: ah…

Chesaire: se q no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Qué harás ahora?

Galux: ¿de que estas hablando?

Chesaire: ¿Cómo q de q? pues de ese hombrecito q la hirió tanto

Mariah guardo silencio un largo rato, el espíritu de gato tenia toda la razón no solo habían peleado por su cambio de imagen sino q hirió a la pelirroja… no quería volver a ver la cara del chino molesta y menos por su culpa.

Mariah: vamos –dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama con una expresión seria-

Ambos: ¿a donde?

Mariah: a ver q voy a hacer –saco una maleta y metió algo de su ropa-

Galux: señorita piense las cosas, por favor, no ahí necesidad de hacer una tontería

Mariah: por ahora esto es solo por precaución –dejo la maleta abierta encima de su cama y tomo su beyblade llevándoselo al bolsillo-

Chesaire: ¿A dónde vamos?

Mariah: a ver a Ray… dependiendo de cómo se comporte conmigo y lo q paso es lo que voy a hacer –saliendo de su habitación-

Al instante de salir Mariah vio el alboroto de todos intentando detener a Salima. Comenzó a bajar con un poco de prisa y al terminar vio a Ray tratando de calmar a la pelirroja… pero sus ojos la veían con una ternura casi indescriptible.

Mariah: [pensamientos: aun la quiere… ] Ray…

Ray: *salto un poco cuando escucho su nombre* ¿Mariah? *en ese momento Salima de nuevo había empezado a perder el control* vete de aquí *de nuevo atendiendo solo a Salima*

Mariah: pero…  
Ray: ¿¡NO VES Q ESTOY OCUPADO! *dijo mientras la pelirroja intentaba mil y un formas de soltarse de todos*

Mariah no dijo mas, regreso a su habitación y termino de arreglar la maleta que había empezado a preparar… ropa (tanto la nueva como la vieja), su computadora portátil q el señor Diquenson le había regalado al llegar, sus beyblades (el rosa y el rojo), el dinero que había podido rescatar de las compras de ese día y un álbum de fotografías.

Con este ultimo se detuvo a contemplar su contenido… fotografías de su familia en china, fotos de ella con sus amigas de la escuela; algunas mas de torneos en los que había participado… al llegar a cierto punto encontró un par de fotografías q la hicieron llorar de nostalgia…. Todos los White Tiger´s, incluyéndola, (de niños) estaban dormidos en un sillón; y al lado de esa fotografía se encontraba una bastante reciente donde Ray la estaba abrazando por su cumpleaños… saco la fotografía de su lugar y la rompió.

La china estaba más que decidida; tenia q irse de ese lugar antes de que la volvieran a herir. No importaba q dejara la escuela o a sus amigas, estaba dispuesta a dejar de sufrir por un caso perdido. Cerró la maleta la metió de bajo de la cama y se metió entre las cobijas, así estuvo hasta que escucho que todos se marchaban a sus casas, incluso supo que alguien había abierto la puerta de su habitación; pero ella solo fingió estar dormida y la persona había cerrado la puerta. Pasadas 2 o 3 horas, no había ruido dentro de la casa.

Mariah: es hora… *mientras salía de la cama y sacaba la maleta* perdóname Galux pero necesito tiempo para pensar bien las cosas

Galux: no se preocupe señorita… la entiendo

La china sonrió un poco a su "amiga" saco una chamarra con capucha y se la puso, no había vuelta atrás; así q bajo por última vez las escaleras y se quedo quieta frente a la sala. El chino estaba dormido en la sala frente al televisor pero no despertó con el ruido q ella hiso.

Mariah: ray…

Chesaire: vamos… no ahí nadie q te detenga salgamos de aquí

Galux: cállate despertaras a Driger sama

Mariah: … *dejo su maleta en la entrada de la casa frente a sus zapatos y subió a su habitación lo mas rápido y silencioso q pudo*espero q no se despierte *dijo mientras bajaba con una cobija para el pelinegro*

La niña lo cubrió con la cobija y espero a que el chino hiciese algo, al ver que no ocurría nada emprendió su viaje de nuevo… no sin antes darse un pequeño lujo, le robo un pequeño beso en la frente, aun q quería besar otro lugar de la cara del chino, el hacerlo le haría mas daño del q le causaba este beso.

Mariah: adiós Ray… espero q tu y Salima, sean muy felices

Salió de la casa con destino al aeropuerto… solo conocía un lugar seguro al cual "hiur" y ese era su propio hogar.

* * *

Tacaema, Mary McGregor, Andy Lawliet, sofys, sky d, yami-702, Yuki-Minyooki-chan espero no haber hecho esperar mucho U.U la inspiración de verdad no me llega.

Por cierto Tacaema gracias por avisarme del fic de sweet smile estaba incomprensible, ya esta bien corregido y todo OwO


	8. Aclaremos algo

Empecemos nuestro rezo a la todo poderosa mokona creadora de los bollitos sabor a verduras:  
Beyblade NO es mío… . si lo fuera hubiera hecho una temporada especial con los hijos de todos en anime y no hubiera vendido los derechos de autor

* * *

1234: platica normal

(1234): pensamientos

[1234]: yo

* * *

Ray se despertó temprano aun para ser domingo… tenia que hablar con Mariah, el día anterior había cometido tantos errores que sus antepasados se estarían revolcando en sus tumbas de lo idiota que se había comportado

Ray: auch… no debí dormir en el sofá –levantándose algo torpe- ah? Y esto? *notando la cobija que Mariah le había puesto la noche anterior* de verdad no se merece vivir con un cretino como yo

Doblo la cobija y subió al cuarto de la chica, y al tener la puerta cerrada creyó que se estaría cambiando la pijama

Ray: *tocando a la puerta* Mary… ¿estas despierta?… escucha se que cuando salí con Salima me comporte como un patán; pero no era mi intención, lo juro *Siguió parado frente de la puerta sin recibir respuesta* … Se que me odias, y esta bien lo entiendo, yo mismo me lo busque… no debí hacerte de menos durante tanto tiempo *guardo silencio para oír algo* mary?

El chino abrió la puerta por completo, si veía algo indebido aceptaría cualquier dolor físico q le impusieran… pero no había nadie.

Ray: mar… demonios! *salió corriendo a su habitación y tomo su teléfono* hil- hil… AQUÍ *bajó al teléfono de la casa y llamo a todas las amigas de Mariah a las que pudo localizar*  
Hilary: Quien? Ah… donde? *era obvio que apenas estaba despertando*  
Ray: Hil ¿Mariah esta contigo?  
Hilary: no… ¿Por qué? ¿que paso?  
Ray: no esta en la casa  
Hilary: lo mas seguro fue a comprar algo para desayunar… recuerda que no tenían despensa *mientras bostezaba muy pausado*  
Ray: ah… si… supongo que tienes razón *no lo tranquilizaba en lo absoluto pero tenia que mantenerse calmado hasta que algo pasara*  
Hilary: de todas formas, les llamare a las chicas a ver, si alguna la vio recientemente  
Ray: Gracias Hil

Colgó el teléfono y fue a revisar los cuartos, incluso el baño… no había rastro de la china por ningún lado. Regreso a la habitación de la china pero esta vez entro hasta el fondo.

Ray: no parece que se haya ido hace mucho *viendo la cama sin arreglar* ¿are? ¿Que es esto? *recogiendo los pedazos de la fotografía que Mariah había roto en la noche anterior… pero no supo de que se trataba pues algunos pedazos se mesclaban con otros*

El teléfono timbraba en la sala, así que el chino tomo la mayor parte de trozos en el suelo y lo puso sobre el escritorio de la china

Ray: ¿diga? *tomando el auricular del teléfono*  
Hilary: Ray… nadie ah visto a Mariah desde ayer ¿aun no llega?  
Ray: no… ya revise en toda la casa y no la encontré  
Hilary: voy a intentar llamarla… llego a tu casa en unos 20 min  
Ray: muy bien… *al colgar estaba todavía mas ansioso que al principio*

Pasaron 45 min y Hilary aun no había llegado; el pelinegro paseaba por la sala como león en jaula.

Ray: vamos Mariah…llama, llega… has algo

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, y lo único que el pudo hacer fue correr a abrir. Era Hilary y venia junto a las demás chicas y algunos compañeros, todos pasaron.

Hilary: TU IDIOTA ¿QUE HAS HECHO? *estallando en llanto mientras golpeaba al chino*  
Ray: Hil ¿Qué paso? *intentando detener a la castaña*

Hilary saco su celular y reprodujo una grabación que tenia:

_Hilary: Mary? ¿__eres__ tú?  
Mariah: hola Hil *se oía triste*  
Hilary:¿Dónde estas? Ray me llamó preguntando por ti  
Mariah: … ahora mismo ya no estoy en Japón  
Hilary: ¿¡QUE!  
Mariah: y no pienso regresar  
Hilary: pero ¿y la escuela?.. .y ¿el señor Diquenson? y-y-y ….. y ¿tus amigas? ¿piensas dejarnos a nosotras también?  
Mariah: mientras mas lejos de Ray me encuentre… creo que podre vivir sabiendo que tu y las demás me odian *dijo con una especie de melancolía*  
Hilary: NO PUEDES IRTE ASI COMO ASI ¿ENTENDISTE?  
Mariah: … no es que este pidiéndote permiso Hil *algo raro se escuchó al fondo*… debo irme… ah y…_…_ no intentes llamarme de nuevo…_…_ tal vez nos veamos mucho después  
Hilary: ¿mary?... ¿Mariah?  
**:fin de la llamada y de la grabación:**_

Ray estaba helado y los demás presentes también.

**- XxX - Ray pov - XxX –  
**

No… no… no, esto no me puede estar pasando… ELLA NO PUDO HABERSE IDO, tome el teléfono de Hilary y lo reproduje una vez mas y puse especial atención al sonido extraño del fondo… ¡es chino!

Ray: esta en china…  
Kai: ¿Cómo llego hasta haya?  
Ray:… el dinero que tenia para regresar en vacaciones  
Matilda: voy con el señor Diquenson

Yo me dedique a salir corriendo a mi habitación mis amigos me siguieron y por lastima me encontraron revolviendo mi habitación de arriba para abajo en busca de mis ahorros personales. Cuando encontré el sobre de dinero, lo conté lo mejor que pude.

Ray: vamos-vamos-vamos *para mi mayor colmo el dinero no me alcanzaba en lo absoluto, ni para ir a china*… no es posible *dije mientras volvía a contar el dinero aun cuando sabia que ese dinero lo había gastado en Salima en muchísimas ocasiones*  
Kai: cálmate Ray *dijo mientras me arrebataban el dinero de las manos* dependiendo de lo que diga el señor D. será lo que hagamos nosotros… ahora quiero que pienses ¿A dónde se puede dirigir Mariah en estos momentos?  
Ray: *mi mente estaba tan nublada que apenas y recordaba como respirar* nuestra aldea… *dije mientras recordaba la voz de la grabación* lo mas seguro se dirija a casa de sus padres  
Tyson: llamemos a Lee, el puede detenerla en lo que llegamos a china  
Ray: eso seria estupendo… si hubiera señal telefónica, claro  
Max: correo?  
Ray: sin internet…  
Kai: no nos queda mas opción que ir personalmente

Bajamos con mis ahorros en las manos de Kai; Hilary me miraba cada 5 segundos con un odio profundo, me lo merezco 1 y mil veces lo merezco; pero ahora solo quiero saber que mi… que Mariah este bien

Julia: bueno en lo que Maty le avisa al señor D… tendremos que pensar en algo para que Mariah regrese  
Raúl: no creo que sea bueno obligarla a regresar *en cuanto las chicas casi lo degollaron comenzó a explicarse* es posible que no quiera regresar si la obligamos a regresar…. Será mejor dejar que se quede en casa y que regrese cuando se sienta lista  
Hilary: ¿y que ahí con la escuela? Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos a punto de terminar la preparatoria, si ella falta durante mucho tiempo de nada habrá servido que haya viajado a aquí en primer lugar  
Miguel: pero tampoco es bueno obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quiere hacer… corremos el riesgo de que vuelva a escapar y esta vez nadie la pueda detener  
Hilary: nada de esto estaría pasando si TU no hubieras sido un PATAN *decía mientras me señalaba con euforia en los ojos*

No dije nada sabia que era 1000% verdad yo y solo yo tube la culpa de alejar a Mariah de aquí. No supe cuanto tiempo paso cuando Matilda entro por la puerta seguida del señor D.

Diquenson: Matilda me explico todo en el camino… ¿alguno de ustedes tiene idea de donde este ella ahora?  
Ray: fue a casa, sin duda  
Diquenson: muy bien… *saco un teléfono de su bolsillo y comenzó a platicar con alguien* no podemos esperar tanto… ¿Cómo dices?… oh ya veo… si esta bien gracias *termino su llamada y nos miro serio* partimos mañana en la mañana  
Julia: pero señor no podemos esperar tanto  
Diquenson: lo se pero los aeropuertos están repletos no ahí forma de llegar a la capital ni a ningún lugar cercano para ir a la aldea de Ray, lo mas cercano son 3 días de viaje por carretera y casi 8 horas de viaje a pie [es solo drama... la verdad jamas eh pisado un aero puerto asi que desconosco si sea posible]  
Ray: entonces ¿es seguro que mañana podemos ir?  
Diquenson: están haciendo una reservación de espacio ahora mismo

Guarde silencio todo lo que sobro del día, aun cuando Hilary y Julia me atacaran física como verbalmente deje que hicieran todo lo que quisieron. Al llegar la noche me recosté en mi cama y dormí como si hubiera pasado el peor día de entrenamiento en mi vida

**- XxX –Fin del Ray pov - XxX –**

El chino despertó en un claro lleno de pasto verde , incluso había un pequeño lago cerca y al fondo pero no muy lejos se encontraba un bosque espeso y profundo; e incluso el sol brillaba con tanta fuerza que le costaba trabajo ver bien el agua.

Ray: es hermoso *mientras contemplaba el agua cristalina*  
¿?: gracias… pero es solo un recuerdo, nada de lo que vez es real

El chino se asusto y miro a todas direcciones para ver de donde provenía esa voz

¿?: jaja… cachorro deberías de verte la cara *dijo la voz detrás de el*  
Ray: yo no soy ningún *al ver de quien se trataba Ray casi se infarta* ¿Dri-Driger?  
Driger: ¿a quien mas esperabas? cachorro ¿el gordito ese de barba y que viste de rojo? *dijo mientras se acostaba frente al lago*  
Ray: a cualquiera menos tu  
Driger: eso dolió ¿sabias? *fingiendo estar dolido por aquel comentario*  
Ray: lo- lo- lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderte  
Driger: lo se… tu nunca haces algo intencionalmente *dijo algo fastidiado* ven y siéntate cachorro, tenemos que hablar

El chino obedeció al tigre blanco aun cuando no sabia que pasaría exactamente

Driger: escucha… se que eres joven y que debes equivocarte para ser mejor persona en el futuro; pero esta vez, en definitiva no solo "metiste la pata", sino que te metiste en el hoyo completamente  
Ray: ¿Por qué?  
Driger: Alejaste a esa niña de ti… y no solo eso también se llevo a mi Galux con ella  
Ray: pero… yo no tenia… no quería  
Driger: cachorro… aun que se que es un asunto en el que no debo involucrarme; tu actitud me saca de mis casillas…  
Ray: ¿perdón?  
Driger: ¿hasta cuando vas a aceptar que la única que te gusta es "ella"? *refiriéndose a Mariah en todo el sentido de la palabra*  
Ray: ¡ella no me gusta, es mi amiga!

Driger gruño un poco y comenzó una vez mas con la platica

Driger: ¿recuerdas a esa niña?…. ¡Sara! si no mal recuerdo tenia el cabello lindísimo largo y bien cuidado; ¿o que me dices de esa niña Isabel? La piel tan linda y blanca pero también un poco bronceada….. AH y no olvides a Ling y ESOS ojos tan hermosos eran casi como zambullirse en 2 lagos de miel…. Oh-oh ¿Qué tal Salima? Le gusta el beyblade, y su cabello tan rojo; AHHHH ¿recuerdas a esa niña de cuando tenias 10? Esa la bonita de pelo rosa de la aldea vecina….. ¿quieres que siga cachorro? La lista es larga  
Ray: ¿Cómo sabes que era lo que me gustaba de ellas? *sintiendo las mejillas hervir*  
Driger: *azoto la cara contra el suelo y miro fijamente a donde estaba Ray* por que son cosas que te recuerdan a Mariah  
Ray: ¡Ya te dije que no me gusta, por que ella…  
Driger: ¿es la hermana de tu mejor amigo? *interrumpiéndolo en mitad de lo que estaba diciendo*  
Ray:… si *ignoraba la razón por la cual se deprimía cada que recordaba eso pero siempre le costaba trabajo olvidarlo*  
Driger: Déjame informarte que eso no tiene nada de malo  
Ray: ¿Cómo?  
Driger: aunque sea la hija del rey de "no se donde" o sea familiar de "sabe quien demonios sea"… no cambia el hecho de que ella te gusta  
Ray: imposible…  
Driger: deja de negarte a ver la verdad muchacho… te gusta y no ahí nada de malo en ello… lo que esta pasando ahora es debido a lo mismo  
Ray: ¿eh?  
Driger: te has negado tanto tiempo a ver la verdad, que heriste a la mujer que mas amas en lo mas profundo del alma… "aquel beso" en la escuela, un cuando me digas que no, puedo apostar mis bigotes a que aun lo saboreas *dijo mientras ladeaba su cabeza y observaba a Ray con un poco de burla*

Ray sintió la cara arder de vergüenza aun cuando quería decir que no… en lo mas consiente de su inconsciencia sabia que era cierto, incluso para su sorpresa en esos mismos instantes se sorprendió con su mano sobre sus labios

Ray: ¡WOAAAH! *tirándose hacia atrás mientras quitaba su mano de su boca*  
Driger: oh vamos, cachorro; no es tan malo ¿oh si?

El chino tenia los ojos abiertos como platos… ¿tan ciego estuvo? Entonces si lo que driger decía era cierto… ¿desde cuando había estado enamorado de aquella niña y el nunca "lo supo"?

Ray: *prefirió seguir acostado sobre el pasto* ¿entonces ahora que hago?  
Driger: ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mi? Si eso bien lo sabes tu  
Ray: no puedo decirle "¿sabes? siempre me has gustado pero nunca me di cuenta"… y menos después de esto  
Driger: bueno eso si… pero eso fue a que tienes miedo de decir las cosas como realmente son  
Ray: *dejándose llevar por la vergüenza del momento* ¿¡y como no voy a tener miedo? ¿¡que pasaría si ella no siente lo mismo que yo por ella!

Driger solo sonrió al cachorro de hombre que tenia frente a el… había veces en las que se comportaba como el niño que era de verdad y esta era una de esas veces

Ray: quiero decir… bueno… yo… *por cada palabra su cara estaba poniendose más y más roja*  
Driger: no me des escusas, cachorro; tu y yo sabemos que no tiene caso si tu cara esta roja

El ambarino se tapo la cara con sus manos haciendo que el espíritu de tigre que estaba a su lado riera ante ese acto tan infantil

Ray: me doy vergüenza… no se que hacer Driger  
Driger: lo ignoro… solo puedo aconsejarte que, seas tu mismo la próxima vez que la veas… ahora duerme cachorro mañana será un día difícil

El chino cerro los ojos y respiro profundo; al abrir los ojos se encontraba en su habitación y el sol ya estaba saliendo

Ray: ser yo mismo *mientras sujetaba a el beyblade de driger entre sus manos*

Tomo una mochila y le puso algunas ropas… no sabia si podía quedarse o no pero nunca se sabia. Empezó a salir de la casa pero ya estaban esperándolo para marcharse.

Tyson: *que estaba entrando al portón de la casa* ah… perfecto vamos; el señor D. nos va a acompañar  
Ray: de acuerdo

Subieron a una limosina que se dirigió inmediatamente al aeropuerto, de ahí abordaron directamente el avión que se ocupaba para algúnos torneos.

Hilary: yo no pienso explicarle nada a Lee, si llega a preguntar lo que paso  
Ray: yo lo hago  
Tyson: ¿Seguro?  
Ray: claro… si quieren pueden buscar a Mariah junto con Gary y Kevin  
Julia: ¿no corremos peligro de perdernos?  
Ray: para nada, la mayoría de caminos están completamente visibles

Todos esperaban a poder bajar para correr a donde sea que la peli rosa estuviese, y así fue, en cuanto llegaron a su destino Ray les indico de un pequeño camión que los llevaba muy cerca de su hogar.

Daichi: ¿todavía no llegamos? *terminando de bajar el autobús*  
Diquenson: aun ahí que ir en balsa *señalando un rio gigantesco con varios botes de pesca estaban atados a la orilla*  
Julia: AHHHHH ya no aguanto mas ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estaba tan lejos? *mientras sacudía a Ray por todos lados*  
Ray: lo hice, pero no me creyeron *ya empezaba a ver estrellitas*  
Kai: ahí viene alguien *viendo un hombre remando un bote grande*

El grupo subió a la balsa y antes de llegar a la orilla ya los estaban esperando

Gary: ¿esos de ahi no son Ray y los demas? *viendo el pequeño barco*  
Kevin: *viendo en direccion al rio*… SI, son ellos *esperando en la orilla* chicoooooos  
Daichi: KEVIN *saludando al niño*

Todos bajaron y el señor D. le pagó al hombre el viaje

Gary: que gusto verlos *saludando a todos*  
Max: se ven geniales… ¿Qué hacen pescando? *viendo que ambos tenían cañas de pescar algo improvisadas*  
Kevin: pues desde que Mariah fue a Japón a estudiar, la comida se acaba mucho mas rápido de lo que creemos así que tenemos que arreglárnoslas nosotros para comer  
Ray: ¿Lee esta en casa?  
Gary: claro

Ray salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de Lee, y detrás de el todos los que lo venían acompañando. Al llegar no tardaron en abrir la puerta, para sorpresa de muchos se trataba de la madre de Lee y Mariah.

Shiefa [yo invente q se llama así OAO no crean que así se llama de verdad]: RAY *abrió la puerta por completo* santo cielo mírate volviste a crecer este año *recordando que el año pasado el había pasado sus vacaciones en casa*  
Liang [se supone que es el padre de los antes mencionados; lo mismo que con la madre OAO en serio nunca se menciona el nombre de estos 2]: *saliendo junto con Lee* muchacho… ¿Qué haces aquí aun falta para las vacaciones*  
Diquenson: me temo que no estamos aquí por vacaciones  
Lee: *viendo a Ray* ¿Dónde esta mary?  
Ray: *tomo mucho aire* escapo de casa…  
Shiefa: ¿¡QUE! *apunto de desmayarse*  
Lee: explícate ya *apunto de lanzarse encima de Ray*  
Ray: *les conto tanto a los padres como a Lee todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior * … y eso fue lo que paso… creemos que vino a aquí a esconderse  
Lee: …TU *dándole un puñetazo en la cara al chico*

Lee se había lanzado a golpear a su "amigo", estaba furioso y lo demostraba perfectamente por tantos golpes que le estaba dando al otro. Los amigos de Ray estaban a punto de detenerlos pero una pequeña figura se acerco a ambos chicos de cabello negro.

Tao: Lee ¿no crees que ya fue suficiente? *observando la pelea muy de cerca*  
Lee: no *apunto de golpear a Ray una vez mas*  
Tao: entonces golpéalo cuando tenga ganas de defenderse… te ves ridiculo golpeando a alguien que acepta su culpa plenamente  
Lee: ¿Cómo? *fue entonces cuando vio que el apaleado de Ray, le había permitido golpearlo a su libre antojo, nunca intento protegerse de ningún golpe*  
Liang: Lee levántate *jalando a su hijo lejos del joven Kon* y tu también *viendo a Ray, que seguía tirado*  
Ray: si señor *comenzo a levantarse mientra que de su nariz salia un poco de sangre*  
Shiefa: vallan a buscarla *quitándoles a la mayoría sus mochilas e invitando a pasar al señor Diquenson dentro de la casa*

Todos salieron corriendo, aunque no tenían idea de donde empezar a buscar

Kevin: yo voy a revisar los riscos de frutas *salió corriendo junto con las chicas y Daichi*  
Gary: iré al bosque *se retiro junto con Kai, Miguel y Raúl*  
Lee: voy a los campos de cultivo a preguntar si la han visto *se fue corriendo junto con Max y Kenny*  
Tyson: ¿Dónde podemos buscar nosotros?  
Ray: ven… *salió corriendo al sitio donde todos practicaban meditación* aquí  
Tyson: ¿Qué buscamos?  
Ray: lo que sea *tratando de buscar entre la maleza cercana algún indicio de la china que estaban buscando*  
Tyson: Ray… ¿esto sirve? *dijo mientras sostenía un cabello bastante corto de dolor rosado entre sus dedos*  
Ray: ¿Dónde?  
Tyson: *señalando un borde de piedra saliente* aquí  
Ray: se ve muy corto no estoy seguro… sigue buscando talvez encontremos algo más

Estuvieron buscando por 30 min. pero nada encontraron de interés; regresaron al punto de partida y por la cara de todos ellos tampoco habían tenido suerte

Lee: díganme que encontraron algo  
Tyson: un cabello pero… bueno… es demasiado corto  
Lee: ¡todo esto es por tu culpa, grandísimo idiota! *apuntando a Ray con ganas de golpearlo otra vez*  
Ray: ¿crees que no lo se?  
Lee: si tan solo la hubieras escuchado alguna vez NADA de esto estaría pasando  
Ray: LO SE; DEMONIOS **¡LO SE!** *su paciencia se estaba terminando* SE QUE FUE MI CULPA QUE ESTUBIERA SOLA, QUE FUE MI CULPA QUE LA HIRIERAN, MI CULPA POR HABER PREFERIDO A UNA ESTAFADORA EN VEZ DE MI AMIGA  
Lee: ¡SI LO SABES ¿¡ENTONCES POR QUE DEMONIOS LO HICISTE!  
Ray: ¡**PORQUE ME GUSTA**!… ** POR QUE ME GUSTA Y NO QUERO QUE ME RECHACE… **por que es tu hermana y no quiero que te molestes… por qué… no se por que demonios no me di cuenta antes *termino casi en un susurro*

Todos estaban callados a Ray era muy difícil verlo perder los estribos tan fácilmente y no solo eso, había confesado su amor por la hermanita de Lee… en frente de Lee.

Lee: eres un… *volviendo a golpear a Ray*… mas te vale que te des prisa y la encuentres antes que yo… por que no dejare que te le vuelvas a acercar  
Kevin: Ray vamos a curarte esos golpes ya se te esta inflamando la cara *dijo mientras veía que el ojo del ojimiel ya estaba poniéndose morado* vamos a tu cabaña creo que dejaste algo de medicina para los golpes

Todos caminaron a una pequeña cabaña y al acercarse observaron pedazos de vidrio extrañamente regados por el suelo

Gary: Kevin llévate a Ray adentro… nosotros revisamos esto

Ambos entraron en la pequeña choza mientras los demás examinaban los pedazos que se encontraban en el suelo

Lee: *sujetando un trozo en la mano* que raro nadie viene a estos lugares a menos de que sea para entrenar  
Kai: no parece tener mucho tiempo aquí *notando que ningún cristal tenia tierra*  
Kevin: LEE *salió corriendo de la cabaña* ahí problemas; GRANDES problemas *jalando al chico dentro de la casa*

Los muchachos entraron dejando a los pequeños y a las chicas afuera; Ray se encontraba en el suelo golpeando la tierra mientras lloraba sin ganas de detenerse

Max: oh my…  
Kai: Ray detente *dijo mientras trataba de obligarse a avanzar*

Cerca del ojimiel se encontraba una trenza de cabello rosado y muchísimos mechones de cabello más pequeño del mismo color; era obvio a quien le pertenecía pero en la pared más despejada había un mensaje escrito en letras rojas

**"_Hilary te dije que: no estaba pidiendo permiso_"  
_Mary_**

Lee: eso es… *viendo que el mensaje y un pedazo grande de cristal tirado en el piso curiosamente también marcado con aquella pintura seca*  
Ray: … sangre *dijo mientras seguía llorando*

* * *

Taraaaaaan 0w0

Aquí lo traje el cap. ¡8! Siiiiii y en menos de 1 semana… TT~TT obligué a mi cerebrito a trabajar horas extras esta vez; Como alguien (no diré nombres) me pidió que publicara este cap. antes de que acabara el año me puse manos a la obra 0w0… 0w0 gracias a toda(o) s por sus comentarios son los que me dan inspiración.

Siento que quedo un poco soso ¿Qué opinan? 0w0 se aceptan jitomatazos y macetas voladoras… En especial ¡muchísimas gracias a la bufanda que estoy tejiendo ahora! Sin ella estresándome a cada rato no hubiera sido posible escribir este cap. tan rapido d(0w0)b


	9. viejos y nuevos rostros

OwO el primer cap. del año!

Desde la última vez q revisé, beyblade aun no me pertenece

* * *

1234: platica normal

(1234): pensamientos

[1234]: yo

* * *

Habían pasado ya 3 años de aquel día, incluso se había perdido un par de torneos mundiales por buscar a Mariah. Aun cuando ya fuera una persona completamente diferente al idiota de hacia 3 años, Ray suponía que seguía siendo el mismo niño tonto de aquel entonces.

Este año no había podido escapar a participar en el torneo que se celebraría ese año, pues no solo sus amigos le habían pedido que participase si no que el mismo señor Diquenson lo invito a participar.

Ray: supongo que tenemos que olvidarnos de verlas en esta vida amigo *viendo su beyblade nuevo mientras el chip emitía un pequeño brillo verdusco*

Habían pasado horas desde que habían llegado a Paris (lugar donde daría inicio el torneo en esta ocasión) y desempacaron en el hotel. Pero aun así quería regresar a casa a buscar al a chica de cabello rosa Una pequeña alarma sonó en su teléfono y acto seguido, el ambarino tomo las llaves de la habitación y su beyblade… y salió en busca de sus compañeros; al llegar a la puerta principal su equipo ya lo estaba esperando. Kenny había empezado a dar un par de instrucciones pero Ray siguió con su camino, la idea de salir o incluso estar ahí no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Ray: Mariah *mientras caminaba hacia la calle* ¿Dónde estas?  
Hilary: Lo mas seguro; esta en algún lugar, muy feliz de no estar cerca de ti

Ray no la volteo a ver, sabia perfectamente que la gran mayoría de las chicas lo culpaban, que la china hubiese huido de casa. 1 año le había bastado para saber lo mucho que tenía que cambiar y medio año para ponerlo en práctica y perfeccionarlo.

Al salir a la calle caminó detrás de lo demás, solo para no perderse, aun así comprobó varias cosas. Tyson aun cuando su gorra no haya desaparecido había remplazado la chamarra por una un poco mas larga; Max si bien seguía pereciendo inofensivo su físico indicaba mucho entrenamiento y menos películas los fines de semana; Daichi ahora ya estaba entrando a la adolescencia y su estatura ya estaba bastante acercada a la de Tyson o Max… aun que el cuidado por su ropa era exactamente la misma que antes; Kai… bueno el solo tenia una bufanda un poco mas corta y una chamarra remplazando el chaleco que había visto hacia varios años, lo demás estaba casi igual; Hilary que ahora no solo era ayudante de Kenny sino que también estaba aprendiendo a jugar beyblade traía ropas muy parecidas a las que utilizaba cuando la conoció al principio; Kenny había estado entrenado con el abuelo de Tyson así que había ganado un poco de músculos pero aun así su estilo de vestimenta no había cambiado mucho y su fiel compañera computadora tampoco se había retirado; Ray por su lado se había dejado crecer el cabello [sin querer] y este ya rosaba el suelo, así que de vez en cuando lo pisaba o lo pisaban por accidente y su ropa aun cuando resultase demasiado raro [incluso para el] había cambiado su ropa por completo por una playera de mangas largas debajo de una camisa de vestir abierta con el cuello arriba y remangada, vaqueros flojos y tenis con suela de montaña.

Pero eso no debía de ser de importancia… la única razón por la que estaba participando era por que Voltaire [abuelo de Kai] había anunciado que un par de niños habían sido encontrados donde era antiguamente la abadía de Boris y que ambos eran hijos genuinos del mismo ex - director de BEGA; y el abuelo de Kai había también decidido que ambos niños participarían en este torneo mundial. Nadie confiaba en que las intenciones de Voltaire fuesen buenas así que Ray participaría solo para asegurarse de que nada malo pasaría. Llegaron al estadio y se reunieron con el señor D. quien ya los estaba esperando.

Kenny: Señor Diquenson ¿ya empezaron?  
Diquenson: Para nada todos están esperando a que llegue el equipo de Voltaire  
Tyson: ¿Todos?  
Daichi: Hecha un vistazo y descubre por que lo dice, genio

No solo Tyson recorrió el lugar con la mirada sino todos los del equipo… y era verdad estaban todos [casi todos]: Desde los Majestics, hasta el batallón Bartez, pasando por los Saint shelds, Dinastía F, BEGA, ALL STARZ, Demolition boys, Psyquiks, "el Rey y la Reina" hasta Zeo y Gordon [los "hell guardians"]… con ellos [Blade Revolution Breakers] y el equipo de Voltaire [los Hiden arsenal] este torneo seria realmente más rudo de lo que hubiese sido ninguno antes.

Kai: tenemos visitas *viendo a un pelirrojo acercase al grupo*  
Tala: ¿alguno de ustedes sabe como son esos mocosos?  
Hilary: lo único que han dicho es que se trata de un par de gemelos  
Tala: ya es hora de que se presenten… si no llegan retrasaran la ceremonia de inauguración

Y casi como si lo hubiesen escuchado, una limosina con la insignia de la empresa Hiwatari llegó al estadio; al detenerse el vehículo el primero en bajar fue el mismísimo Voltaire, seguido por una mujer de cabello café oscuro, la cual llevaba una carpeta pequeña y una especie de agenda [muchos creyeron que se trataba de la secretaria del primero] pero los que importaban venían atrás… fueron bajando en orden: la primera en bajar fue una chica de cabello castaño, piel un poco bronceada, ropas sencillas de mezclilla blanca (pantalón y chaleco) y una blusa azul celeste; el segundo fue un muchacho alto de piel blanca y cabello negro un poco largo y atado con un simple cordón con ropas también de mezclilla pero en este caso los colores eran un más oscuros lo cual lo hacían verse bastante amenazante; los siguientes fueron los gemelos que todo el mundo estaba esperando ver: el cabello violeta eh incluso la forma en la que se veía su cabello, sin mencionar la mirada tan dura como una piedra aun en la distancia se podía decir sin duda alguna que ambos eran hijos de Boris, aun que ambos no perecieran tener mas de 10 años y por ultimo una chica de cabello negro extremadamente largo y trenzado, con gafas pequeñas eh incluso ropa de oficina (entiéndase falda de vestir, camisa de vestir larga y saco) a la cual ambos niños se quedaron particularmente cerca todo el tiempo. Al terminar de bajar Voltaire camino a donde se encontraban Tyson y los demás

Voltaire: Charles… que quede claro que este será el único evento en el que podre acompañar a esos demonios [se refiere a los niños,] tengo negocios más importantes que atender  
Diquenson: Recuerda que te comprometiste a que no pasaría ni harías nada extraño  
Voltaire: Es por eso que dejo a mis mejores empleadas a su cargo… la jefa de relaciones humanas y mi secretaria personal, los niños se sienten a gusto cerca de ambas  
Diquenson: No importa si es cierto o no… los estaremos vigilando todo el torneo ¿entendiste?  
Voltaire: Como digas… *se dirigió al equipo detrás de el* estaré en las gradas… no lo arruinen  
Todos [menos los gemelos]: Si señor

Todos tenían puesta la mirada en ambos niños que tenían las manos dentro de su pantalón y se veían cada vez más molestos. Al notar esto todo el equipo se llevo a los gemelos dentro del estadio.

Tala: Parece que no nos queda otra opción que esperar a que hagan su primer movimiento  
Diquenson: Asi parece *un poco molesto*  
Zeo: Bueno pues por el momento dediquémonos a disfrutar del torneo, lo segundo es ser niñeros de ese mini par  
Max: Cierto *mientras hacia una señal de aprobación al comentario de Zeo*

Todos los equipos entraron al estadio y tomaron sus respectivos lugares ; la inauguración de este año había sido un poco distinta pues no fue Tyson ni el Señor D quien dio el discurso de inauguración sino que transmitieron varios videos cortos de torneos mundiales anteriores [incluso unos pocos antes de Tyson] y del torneo de BEGA.

Diquenson: Asi como en el pasado y al ver estas imágenes, esperamos que este torneo tenga muchísimos más encuentros emocionantes y divertidos para los participantes y para el publico que los apoya… sin mas que decirles que empiece el torneo

Dj Jasman: Ya lo escucharon muchachos… se acabo la espera y que comience la acción *una pantalla gigante salió del techo y comenzó a hacer la selección de los enfrentamientos en esa primera etapa del torneo* y el resultado es…

...

Dia 1  
Hiden Arsenal vs Demolition boys  
All Starz vs Saint Shelds

Dia 2

Hell guardians vs Batallon Bartez  
Blade Revolution Breakers vs el Rey y la Reina

Dia 3

BEGA vs Majestics  
Psyquiks vs Dinastía F

...

DJ Jasman: Muy bien a los equipos que les toca inaugurar el torneo… tienen 10 minutos para alistarse, los demás equipos por favor tomen asiento en las gradas del publico

Julia: Oye Kenny ¿tienes algún dato de los chicos nuevos?  
Kenny: Pues… *abrió su computadora y busco archivos de los integrantes del Hiden arsenal* no mucho…  
Raúl: Lo que sea esta bien

Kenny: Ok… la chica castaña se llama: Mary y tiene una bestia bit llamada: Nesfig… ha participado en varios torneos en España pero son muy aleatorios y no tienen fechas determinadas; el chico alto se llama Leon Yashida y su bestia bit es: Heian… por lastima lo único que se cono se de el es que su bestia bit es un dragón negro… León es un luchador viajero ahí muchos registros de el en muchos lugares pero son muy vagos; los gemelos son Ivan y Nicolai tienen 6 años aproximadamente y sus bestias bit son gnev y bezumie [son palabras rusas si les interesa la traducción les recomiendo el traductor de google] no ahí muchos datos de ambos además de q son hijos de "ya saben quien"

Hilary: ¿Y la chica de cabello largo? *viendo que ambos niños se la pasaban muy cerca de ella mientras entraban al estadio para tomar su lugar*  
Kenny: Ella es empleada del abuelo de Kai… fue registrada como suplente y no tiene bestia bit  
Kai: ¿Tiene algún nombre? O ¿tendremos q llamarla "suplente" todo el torneo?  
Kenny: Aquí no dice nada… al parecer en estos momentos los únicos que saben el nombre de esa chica son los jueces del torneo  
Raúl: no importa lo mas seguro lo averigüemos después

Ambos equipos ya estaban más que listos para empezar, pero los gemelos estaban comportándose raro pues miraban a todos lados y retrocedían como si fueran animalitos abrumados por la multitud

Leon: Vamos niños siéntense… no tiene caso que vean a toda esa gente  
Nicolai: Pero el señor Voltaire dijo que podíamos atacar a todos los que nos quisieran hacer daño *mientras se despeinaba el cabello al mismo tiempo que parecía que atacaría a cualquiera que se le acercase hasta desollarlo*  
Mary: No pueden alcanzarlos, asi que no pueden lastimarlos *dijo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento*  
Margot (la mujer con la agenda que había llegado detrás de Voltaire y tía de Mary): Niños traten de calmarse… recuerden que los muchachos van a hacerse cargo de los que quieran lastimarlos y SOLO si ellos no pueden detenerlos ustedes pueden atacar  
Ivan: Si Margot lo pone de esa forma… *se sienta cerca de Leon* mas les vale hacer bien su trabajo  
Margot: Lo harán… Mao viendo de que los niños están algo nerviosos para jugar ¿te molestaría jugar por ellos?  
Mao: claro que no *sacando un beyblade morado, un lanzador bastante básico con agarradera mientras se colocaba un par de guantes de cuero* seria un placer  
Margot: Muy bien… niños quiero que vean a Mao jugar, si después de su encuentro aun se sienten nerviosos Mary ira al plato ¿entendido?  
Todos: Entendido

La chica subió al plato mientras que Brian ya tenia cara de impaciente

Brian: Ya era hora… aun que esperaba enfrentarme a alguno de los enanos  
Mao: Discúlpalos por favor… no están acostumbrados a que los vea tanta gente  
Brian: Da igual… de todas formas esto será rápido *mientras veía a la chica que traía ropas bastante incomodas para jugar*  
Mao: Se amable conmigo, por favor *mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia*

DJ Jasman: Muy bien damas y caballeros por parte de los Demolition Boys… ¡Bryan!…... y de los Hiden arsenal, tomando el lugar de Nicolai… ¡Mao!; ahora sin mas rodeos aquí esta el escenario de el día de hoy *mientras que del suelo comenzaba a salir un estadio con forma de montaña rusa* muy bien jugadores 3… 2… 1… GO SHOOT! [asi se le llama originalmente al "let it rip" o "a volar" o como se le haya llamado en muchos países… pero me gusto mas la pronunciación japonesa]

Ambos beyblade salieron disparados directamente al centro y se mantuvieron quietos un buen rato.

Brian: ¿No piensas hacer nada?  
Mao: La verdad no se hacer mucho *mientras hacia q su beyblade saliera huyendo de Falborg*  
Brian: Lo suponía *Falborg siguió al pequeño beyblade morado que había empezado a huir* ¡Falborg chuchilla de viento!  
Mao: Mas rápido… que no te alcance *mientras su beyblade entraba por un pequeño túnel el cual recibió el ataque de Falborg*  
Brian: Eres rápida… pero no te va a servir de mucho… FALBORG *mientras su bestia bit aparecía de adentro de su beyblade y el mismo saltaba por en sima del pequeño túnel y caía justo detrás del beyblade de Mao* ¡acabemos con esto!  
Mao: Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor… AHORA GALCHES *mientras que un segundo beyblade aparecía de adentro del túnel, mientras que el que el que estaba delante de Falborg desaparecía*  
Brian: ¿Cómo? ¿una ilusión?  
Mao: Te daré un concejo… "mira y aprende; aprende y explota"  
Brian: ¿Qué… ?  
Mao: Galches… ¡chain hug claw!

Una especie de pequeños hilos metálicos con ganchos se aferraron a Falborg y entre mas giraba mas se apretaban los hilos al beyblade

Brian: Ni creas que será tan fácil ¡cuchillas de viento!  
Mao: Créeme que nunca creí que fuera fácil

Sorpresivamente el beyblade morado llevo a Falborg dentro del pequeño túnel

Mao: Yā suì [es chino 壓碎 si les interesa el significado usen esta palabra… si no sigan leyendo] *en ese momento varias piezas del beyblade de Falborg salieron hacia afuera del túnel*  
Brian: Imposible…  
DJ jasman: TENEMOS A LA GANADORA DEL PRIMER COMBATE  
Mao: Ehy… lo hiciste bien *armando el beyblade de Falborg después de que recogiera su beyblade* Esto es tuyo *mientras le entregaba su beyblade a Brain*  
Brian: seguro… AUCH *sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo en su dedo* que diablos… *reviso su beyblade y vio una astilla un poco grande de donde seguramente habían reventado su beyblade* largo de aquí *mientras se retiraba a su lugar*  
Mao: ok *imitando a Brian*

GGGGGGQQQQQQ

Ray: tiene que ser una broma… casi muero cuando me enfrente a Brian y esta niña lo hiso quedar como un inútil  
Kenny: esto es buen material *después de haber grabado la batalla* desde el inicio esa niña sabia a quien se estaba enfrentando y como podía ganarle

GGGGGGQQQQQQ

Margot: ¿Qué tal niños ya se les quito el miedo?  
Ivan: Mao chan eso fue súper  
Nicolai: siiiii y-y-y-y WOW me encanto como lo metiste al túnel y ZAAAZ  
Mao: niños… luego me dicen eso; Margot les hiso una pregunta  
Ambos: *viendo a todos lados* ….aun no estamos listos *abrazándose a las piernas de Mao*  
Mary: ok *se levanto de su asiento y fue directo al plato*  
Leon: tendremos que practicar con sus nervios escénicos terminando con esto  
Margot: ok

Tala ya estaba en el plato observando a los niños abrazados de las piernas de Mao y en cuanto Mary llego se le quedo viendo en espera de una respuesta

Mary: Pánico escénico… tuvimos que cambiar de lugares  
Dj jasman: si lo ponen asi *viendo a los jueces los cuales aceptaron el cambio* no nos queda de otra que empezar rápido… SEGUNDA RONDA por los Demolition Boys: TALA y por los Hiden arsenal: MARY; jugadores a sus posiciones 3… 2… 1… GO SHOOT!  
Tala: dime la verdad esos diablillos de ahí *señalando detrás de Mary* ¿de verdad son hijos de ese sujeto?  
Mary: Lo ignoro completamente… los conocí esta mañana

Ambos beyblades estaban chocando de frente desde un principio y no habían dejado de empujarse desde el inicio.

Tala: Disculpa pero tengo que recuperar el punto que el idiota de Brian dejo escapar *invoco a Wolborg y comenzó su ataque especial* Ice Rock rain *varios pedazos de hielo comenzaron a aparecer cerca de Wolborg y al mismo tiempo eran lanzados hacia Nesfig*  
Mary: Tsch… Nesfig sal de ahí

El beyblade de Mary salió disparado en dirección contraria casi como Mao había hecho en un principio pero era más que obvio que Tala no caería en una emboscada como la que su compañera hiso… asi que solo se dedico a seguir su camino y mantener la distancia de Wolborg y los trozos de hielo que lanzaba. Siguieron asi hasta llegar a la parte más alta de la estructura, Nesfig en vez de alejarse de Wolborg salto y desapareció con el brillo de los reflectores.

Tala: ¿Alguien te ha dicho que existe algo llamado gravedad? Cuando caigas no habrá a donde correr  
Mary: ¿Y alguien te ha dicho que ahí algo llamado estrategia? Estaba esperando a que te confiaras con eso… tele transportación *mientras Nesfig aparecía cayendo justo detrás de Wolborg*  
Tala: ¿Cuándo llego….?  
Mary: ¡Garra esfinge! YA

El beyblade azul turquesa de Mary había hecho que Wolborg saliera disparado fuera del plato ayudado con la fuerza de su caída.

Dj jasman: Y LOS HIDEN ARSENAL GANAN EL PRIMER COMBATE DEL TORNEO  
Mary: Mejor suerte para la próxima *retirándose junto con sus compañeros*

Los gemelos recibieron a Mary casi alabándola, junto con su tía.

Mao: Eso estuvo genial… se trago sus palabras de golpe  
León: Tengan cuidado que Mary va pasando  
Mary: Oh ya cállense *riéndose un poco con tantos halagos*

GGGGGGQQQQQQ

Kenny: *cerro su computadora al final de la batalla* ¿Es mi imaginación o esas 2 ya sabían la estrategia de sus oponentes?  
Daichi: ¿A que te refieres?  
Kenny: Mao sabía que Brian intentaría emboscarla fuera del túnel y Mary sabía que Tala se confiaría con el factor gravedad  
Kai: ¿Te refieres a que ya estaban preparados para enfrentarse a ellos?  
Kenny: Quizás… por ahora solo es una teoría. Mas adelante ya lo sabremos

GGGGGGQQQQQQ

Los Hiden Arsenal salieron del estadio junto con Voltaire, pero aun asi los otros equipos se sentían un poco inseguros de lo que acabada de pasar [disculpen q no describa la siguiente batalla pero aun estoy en proceso de "selección" con las siguientes rondas] Al final del día los Hiden Arsenal y los Saint Shelds habían ganado su primer punto del torneo.

Tyson: Kenny ¿ya tienes algo de esos muchachos? *mientras se paseaba por todo el cuarto del chico de anteojos*  
Kenny: No mucho solo de Leon y Mary  
Max: Por ahora es lo único que podemos pedir asi que cuéntanos  
Kenny: De Mary ahí un rumor que es muy mencionado por todos los que se enfrentan a ella y es q ella tiene poderes psíquicos… muchos aseguran que se introdujo en su mente y los torturo con sus propios recuerdos  
Ray: ¿Por pura casualidad su apodo no es "la bruja española"?  
Kenny: … Si ¿Cómo sabias?  
Ray: Durante el tiempo que no estuve participando escuche sobre varios bey luchadores con habilidades de combate demasiado fantasiosas… por lo q veo no mintieron con Mary  
Kai: ¿Que tanto oíste?  
Ray: No mucho… un chico me advirtió que pasara lo que pasara nunca la viera directamente a los ojos, pero me pareció que el estaba a punto de perder la cordura en cualquier segundo asi que me fui y lo deje solo  
Kenny: … Bueno de Leon solo tengo algunos registros de su bestia bit… su ataque favorito es darkness storm y en varios lugares le dicen "Yugo dragón" pero nadie sabe exactamente el por que de ese apodo  
Max: Ray ¿no oíste nada de el?  
Ray: No de él no… lo siento chicos  
Kenny: No importa, con algo se empieza  
Hilary: Bueno no perdamos mas tiempo aquí mañana tienen que levantarse temprano

Todos se fueron a dormir esperando a que el día siguiente llegase

* * *

Desde ahora voy a poner separadores hechos con letras pues ya me canse q FF me arruine las separaciones q hacen la historia entendible solo en mi maquina y en la pág. No

Y aclaro Mary y Leon **NO **me pertenecen son propiedad de Mary McGregor y Yami 702 (aun no logro encontrarte sin ese fanfic que borraste si me equivoque díganme para corregir inmediatamente) respectivamente, q también tienen fanfics muy buenos aquí mismo dense una vuelta por sus cuantas les aseguro q no se arrepentirán.

Por ultimo quiero agregar: Por culpa de mi falta de inspiración q este fanfic el cual, sorprendentemente tiene lectoras muy interesadas en las contis; eh decidido hacerme una "medicina" en contra de este problema: descargar tooooooooda la música oficial de beyblade (solo ingles y japonés... los demás idiomas no les entiendo nada)

Dando un hermoso y total resultado de: ¡74! canciones

- Openings Tv y full version mas la version especial de disco conmemorativo  
-Endings Tv y full version  
-Opening y Ending de la PELICULA  
-Temas de personajes principales y algunos extras... siento q faltan un titipuchal, pero me conformo con los temas de los princincipales  
-OST ingles y una canción q no salió mas q en el ultimo episodio

* * *

ok me tengo q retirar 0w0 me avisan si les gusto o no el cap onegai

Yanne


	10. Encuentros

Eh de advertir que hare una pequeña mezcla entre el manga y el anime… al final del cap. les hare unas menciones de cuales diferencias hare uso para que después no se confundan tanto.

Beyblade no me pertenece (AUN DX) y los personajes son de sus respectivos autores... lo q me deja con el total de... solo la historia

* * *

1234: platica normal

(1234): pensamientos

[1234]: yo

* * *

Despertó en aquel pequeño fragmento de memoria de Driger… había pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que había estado ahí

Ray: ¿Driger?  
Max: Ray… ¿sabes donde estamos?  
Ray: ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
Tyson: Eso es lo que nosotros queremos saber… lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que me recosté en mi cama  
Ray: … Driger ¿Dónde estas? *viendo a todos lados*  
Driger: Tranquilo cachorro, ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que es que los 4 nos reunamos en un mismo lugar? *saliendo de entre los arboles que estaban detrás del ellos*  
Kai: Debo de dejar de comer lo que Tyson pida de cenar *dando un paso atrás en cuanto el tigre apareció*  
Max: Pensamos lo mismo*cayendo al suelo del susto*  
Ray: ¿Qué paso?... pensé que solo me llamabas aquí cuando me querías regañar  
Tyson: EL ¿te regaña? *refriéndose a Driger*  
Driger: Si no lo hago yo ¿entonces quien lo haría?  
Max: Entonces sabes lo que paso con Mariah *adivinando la respuesta*  
Driger: *Viendo a Ray, mientras sonreía muy forzado* OH claro que lo se… yo fui quien bajo al cachorro de su nubecita ¿verdad?  
Ray: si *mientras su cara se teñía de un color rojizo*  
Kai: Déjame ver si entendí bien ¿estamos en un mundo que creo Driger en el que Ray ya ah estado antes y en el cual Ray no es "Ray" si no "cachorro"?  
Driger: podría decirse que si *sabiendo a donde se dirigía esa conversación*  
Tyson y Max: JAJAJAJAJAJA *atrás de ellos Kai también estaba tratando de contener una pequeña risita*  
Max: ¿Se puede saber por q "cachorro"?  
Draciel: Por que los 4 aun son cachorros de hombre para Driger nii *saliendo del agua*  
Dragoon: Aun que la idea de reunirnos no me guste mucho… con lugares como este puede que cambie de opinión muy pronto *apareciendo detrás de Tyson*  
Dranzer: Recuerden para que nos reunimos hermanos… no tenemos mucho tiempo *aterrizando en un árbol cercano*

Los 4 chicos estaban atónitos ni en sus sueños mas locos hubieran llegado a pensar que esa escena pudiese existir.

Dragoon: Y ahí vas de nuevo… deja que se acostumbren a nosotros o los mataremos de la impresión *señalando a los muchachos que tenían caras de casi estado de shock*  
Dranzer: Eso lo harán después recuerda que estamos demasiado cerca como para que este fragmento de memoria nos soporte a los 4  
Ray: *viendo a Driger* esta es una memoria tuya ¿no?  
Driger: Si pero mis hermanos no estaban en ella cuando eso sucedió si ellos llegasen a alterar este recuerdo puede que los afectemos a ustedes también  
Kai: ¿Cuál es la urgencia?*entendiendo el peligro al que se exponían*  
Draciel: Nesfig y Heian…  
Dragoon: Sin olvidar las bestias bit de los niños pequeños  
Max: ¿Nicolai e Ivan tienen bestias bit?  
Dragoon: Las tienen y se parecen a Wolborg… pero tienen algo que no nos agrada mucho  
Tyson: Y ¿que es?  
Dranzer: No sabemos… su presencia es muy solida casi como si estuvieran vivos y al mismo tiempo, algo los esta escondiendo  
Kai: Tendremos que cuidarnos de esos mocosos de hoy en adelante  
Ray: ¿Qué tienen de malo Heian y Nesfig?  
Draciel: Ellos no son malos… pero sus poderes si no se manejan con cuidado harán que sus nuevos dueños pierdan todo tipo de control posible  
Driger: En resumen tengan cuidado si alguno de ellos abusa de las habilidades de su bestia bit  
Tyson: ¿Por qué están tan preocupados? Si todas las bestias bit que dijeron no son malas

Las bestias se observaron entre si con algo de angustia

Driger: No sabemos como decir esto cachorros… pero ahí una 5ta bestia bit con ellos no sabemos quien es o como sea; pero se parece mucho al Zeus que perdió el control en aquella ocasión [se refiere a lo de BEGA]  
Ray: Pero ninguno de ellos actuó como Brooklin lo hiso ¿o estaba con los que no participaron?  
Draciel: No lo sabemos… es obvio que algo quiere; pero no sabemos donde este o que es lo que quiera exactamente  
Max: ¿Con quien esta?  
Dranzer: … Solo sabemos que se esconde de nosotros; lo frustrante de todo es que solo sentimos su presencia unos segundos y después se esfumo  
Ray: Los mantendremos vigilados por si algo ocurre

Las bestias bit asintieron no muy confiados pero tenían que confiar en ellos. Todos comenzaron a retirarse espíritus sagrados y muchachos hasta que solo quedaron el dueño de ese recuerdo y su invitado favorito.

Ray: Buenas noches Driger, mañana tengo que despertar temprano  
Driger: Cachorro… la sentí  
Ray: ¿Qué cosa?  
Driger: Galux… sentí su presencia durante el torneo  
Ray: ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?  
Driger: No pude cachorro, yo solo puedo comunicarme con mi amo por medio de los sueños… Dragoon es el que puede comunicare libremente  
Ray: No importa… mañana iré a buscar a Mariah no creo que a Kai le moleste tomar mi lugar  
Driger: Cachorro… no te recomiendo que lo hagas  
Ray: ¿Por que no? La eh estado buscando 3 años  
Driger: En ese caso deja que vuelva a aparecer  
Ray: ¿Qué?  
Driger: No estoy seguro si era ella o no… fue una fracción de segundo  
Ray: ¿Cuándo?  
Driger: Cuando empezó la segunda batalla… yo… perdón cachorro no se si Galux estaba con Mariah o no…te falle esta vez  
Ray: Al contrario… había empezado a perder la esperanza de encontrarlas *abrazando al tigre* se que las encontraremos y las llevaremos a casa  
Driger: *Empujando a Ray* OBVIAMENTE QUE SI… se lo prometiste a Lee ¿recuerdas? Y ahora ve a dormir, mañana tenemos una batalla y no quiero quedar mal después de 3 años de ausencia

El chino regreso a dormir mientras que Driger se quedo unos segundos mas… valla cachorro de hambre le había tocado de amo en esta ocasión.

**_VVWWVVWWVVWWVVWW_**

Al día siguiente los 4 estaban listos para su enfrentamiento

Kenny: Muy bien chicos repasemos esto una vez más… Ray tu vas primero, La Reina ah aprendido muchas cosas nuevas después de que les ganaron en ese torneo mundial y tu velocidad de reacción es lo único que se me ocurre para detenerla; Max tu vas segundo con la nueva defensa de Draciel, al Rey le será difícil mover tu beyblade al punto muerto del estadio  
Max: ok  
Daichi: Yo también quería participar el día de hoy  
Tyson: El Rey y la Reina tienen muchas técnicas de equipo… si tu participaras el día de hoy, lo mas seguro te harían morder el polvo *regañando al pelirrojo que había empezado a hacer un pequeño berrinche*

Al final Daichi termino por ceder y no discutir más un caso perdido. Se dirigieron al estadio para ver la pelea antes de la suya

Tyson: Estoy impaciente por ver a Zeo en acción… hace muchísimo tiempo que no participa en un torneo  
Daichi: ¿En serio es tan bueno?  
Max: Oh yes; muy, muy bueno incluso Tyson tuvo problemas para ganarle  
Dj jasman: Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, empezamos con el segundo día de la primera ronda… para empezar denle una grata bienvenida a Gordon de los Hell Guardians y a Miguel del Batallón Bartez

Ambos jugadores ya estaban en sus posiciones y listos para comenzar… y cuando les dieron la señal comenzaron a atacarse el uno al otro; el estadio era de estilo clásico [no tiene nada, solo es el plato]

Miguel: Eres bueno… no me sorprende que llegaras a las finales en aquella ocasión  
Gordon: Gracias… pero eso es tiempo pasado; estuvimos practicando mucho para este día  
Miguel: Y nosotros también

Ambos no esperaron mucho para llamar a sus bestias bit y embestirse con todas sus fuerzas

Daichi: *sujetando su asiento para no salir volando* ESTO ES GENIAAAAAL  
Tyson: *imitando al chico mono* LO SEEEEE

Las chispas saltaban mientras las bestias bit seguían empujándose entre si

DJ jasman: A los que están en casa los envidio; aquí todos y todo esta volando, estos 2 no quieren perder y lo es tan dando absolutamente todo!  
Gordon: ¡Ortrus, frio polar!  
Miguel: ¡Dark gargoile, abisal slash!

Ambos beyblades salieron disparados fuera del plato sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

DJ jasman: ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME PELLISQUE! TENEMOS UN EMPATE…. Y esto solo se puede arreglar con la próxima ronda *mientras se emocionaba mas que el mismo publico*  
Gordon: *llegando con su compañero* Lo siento Zeo… yo…  
Zeo: No te preocupes, peleaste excelente *mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo*  
Miguel: *llegando con sus compañeros* Hice mi mejor esforzó chicos  
Matilda: Esta bien Miguel; todos lo vimos  
Cloude: No te preocupes amigo, ganare esta ronda por el equipo *yendo al plato del encuentro*  
DJ jasman: ¡Y con estos participantes veremos una emocionante batalla por el desempate!… de los Hell guardians: ¡Zeo! Y del batallón Bartez: ¡Cloude!... sin perder más tiempo, esto dice….3…2…1… ¡GO SHOOT!  
Zeo: ¡VAMOS CERBERUS!  
Cloude: ¡Rapid Eagle, Feather Storm!

Ambos beyblades se embistieron con fuerza por unos segundos; después de separarse el beyblade de Cloude se rodeo de plumas largas que fueron lanzadas inmediatamente contra cerberus.

Zeo: ¡Cerberus sal de ahí!

El beyblade naranja salió disparado en busca de refugio pero el beyblade Cloude lo seguía muy de cerca; incluso llego a una orilla del estadio y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de quedar fuera.

Zeo: Muy bien Cerberus… ¡Flegetonte! [wikiatack: En _La divina comedia_ (canto XIV) era un rio que estaba compuesto de sangre hirviendo y formaba parte del séptimo círculo del Infierno, conteniendo las sombras de los tiranos, los asesinos, los ladrones y los culpables de pecados relacionados con la violencia hacia los semejantes.]

Del beyblade naranja emergió la bestia de 3 cabezas y comenzó a rodearse de un aura rojiza y empezó a envestir a Rapid Eagle con todas sus fuerzas.

Cloude: Ni eso te servirá ahora… ¡Rapid Eagle, Feather Storm; máxima potencia! *mientras más plumas atacaban a su contrincante*  
Zeo: Eso es lo que quería desde el inicio *mientras su beyblade luchaba por no salir del estadio* SUELTALO

Cerberus [tanto bestia bit como del beyblade] comenzaron a brillar, mientras que el aura que rodeaba a la bestia bit se transformaba en plumas parecidas a las que le habían sido atacado; todas salieron disparadas en dirección de Rapid Eagle y por la cercanía de este no pudo esquivar el ataque… tomo un segundo para que Rapid Eagle saliera disparado fuera del estadio y otro para que la gente supiera lo que había pasado.

DJ jasman: ¡SE ACABO! LOS HELL GAURDIANS GANAN SU PRIMER ENCUENTRO DEL TORNEO  
Zagart: ESE ES MI HIJO *desde las gradas mientras movía una enorme bandera con la insignia del equipo de su hijo* [¿alguien además de mi se imagino esto? XDD]  
Daichi: ¡ESO FUE DE OTRO MUNDO! *con estrellitas en los ojos*  
Tyson: Te dije q Zeo era genial *mientras se levantaba para ir a su lugar en el estadio*

Todo el equipo iba al estadio pero al mitad del pasillo se encontraron con Zeo y Gordon

Zeo: Tyson *notablemente feliz* ¿viste eso? Gane y no tuve que robar ninguna bestia bit  
Max: ¡Estuvieron asombrosos!  
Gordon: gracias… fue mucho tiempo de practica  
Kai: Y valió la pena… ojala podamos enfrentarnos antes de la final [si, damas y caballeros; Kai quiere pelea]  
Zeo: SI, eso seria maravilloso; aun les debo una disculpa por lo que sucedió la última vez  
Kenny: Chicos, llegaremos tarde *viendo su reloj*  
Tyson: Tenemos que irnos los vemos después muchachos  
Zeo y Gordon: Claro

Ambos equipos se separaron y fueron a sus respectivos lugares

Kenny: Ray… ayer estuve actualizando tu beyblade y le puse unas piezas prototipo; puede que te causen unos cuantos problemas pero será hasta que pueda hacer las piezas finales *diciendo esto abrió un maletín donde estaban los 5 beyblades del equipo* muchachos les presento a la generación "M": Magnum Dragoon, Meteor Dranzer, Millenium Draciel, Martial Driger y Mountain Strata Dragoon *mientras entregaba los beyblades a sus respectivos dueños* no ahí grandes cambios, solo hicimos un poco más resistente la aleación de los beyblades.  
Ray: Entonces son hard metal más resistentes  
Kenny: Sip, básicamente si; pero su control es mas sencillo que los hard metal convencionales  
Kai: En todo caso se trata de un hard metal "seguro"  
Kenny: Probablemente  
Max: Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo de averiguar que los hace especiales, es hora de nuestro encuentro

Ambos representantes se acercaron al plato esperando una competencia doble como siempre acostumbraba el otro equipo

King: ¿Qué les parece un enfrentamiento por parejas chicos? *viendo a sus oponentes y después a los jueces* [aclaro q al equipo lo llamare "el rey y la reina" pero los nombres los dejare de cómo King y Queen; así me es mas fácil diferenciarlos]  
Max: Por mi no ahí problema  
Ray: Opino lo mismo  
DJ jasman: *viendo que los jueces aprobaron la petición* ¡Y si dijeron que hoy no tendríamos más acción que la de la batalla anterior! ¡SE EQUIBOCARON ROTUNDAMENTE! ¡En la segunda ronda de este día, tenemos un encuentro por parejas!

Ambos equipos se acomodaron mientras el plato el plato de juego era revelado: una jaula enorme [algo así como la de las luchas]

Dj jasman: Las reglas son simples todos los luchadores lanzaran sus beyblades dentro de la compuerta que se abrirá en la parte superior de la jaula y nadie podrá salir hasta que ambos participantes hayan dejado de girar  
Ray: Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto  
Max: Somos 2  
Dj jasman: Muy bien jugadores *al mismo tiempo una compuerta se abría en la parte superior de la jaula* ¡3!...¡2! …¡1!… ¡GO SHOOT!

Los 4 beyblades salieron disparados a la pequeña compuerta y entraron golpeándose uno detrás de otro.

Queen: Las rejas no me dejan ver muy bien donde esta mi beyblade  
King: Somos 2… por ahora solo trata de no distraerte; ellos tienen los mismos problemas de visión que nosotros.  
Max: Ray no puedo verte, Driger es del mismo color que las rejas *tratando de no mover mucho a Draciel para que no golpeara a su compañero*  
Ray: Estoy detrás de ti… puedes moverte me quedare detrás de ti todo el tiempo.  
Max: Oki-dokki… DRACIEL ¡en marcha! *moviéndose directamente contra sus oponentes*  
Queen: Gabriel, detenlo ¡gran cornamenta!

Draciel y Gabriel chocaron entre si tan fuerte que salieron disparados al lado contrario a donde se dirigían, además de un sonido metálico bastante fuerte

Ray: Max ¿estas bien? *un poco perplejo por lo que acababa de pasar*  
Max: Estoy bien… no creí que utilizarían hard metal systems *tomando el control de su beyblade otra vez*  
King: Creímos que ustedes los usarían, así que no quisimos estar en desventaja  
Queen: Es más; creo que todos en este torneo los están usando  
Max: Vamos Ray; un golpecito como ese no detendrá a Draciel tan fácil  
Ray: Iré detrás de ti

El beyblade negro salió disparado contra sus oponentes y de nuevo choco contra Gabriel pero esta vez ninguno cedió lugar al otro.

King: Ariel ¡alfa headbutt! *Su beyblade salto mientras se preparaba para atacar a Draciel*  
Ray: Eso si que no… Driger ¡HACHA DE OSO! *al mismo momento su beyblade había mandado a Ariel a un lado del estadio*  
Max: WOW Ray eso fue asombroso… aun que si mi memoria no me falla ese ataque es de Gary  
Ray: *Rió un poco* que buena memoria tienes… Gary y Kevin me enseñaron sus técnicas hace mucho, creyeron que podían servirme en momentos de emergencia.  
Max: Jaja yeeees me salvaste de una emergencia  
Ray: Encárgate de Queen, yo voy por King  
Max: De acuerdo

Driger se apresuro a atacar a Ariel haciéndolo chocar contra la malla metálica; mientras que Draciel y Gabriel se empujaban en el centro del plato. King logro salvarse de los ataques de Ray y fue a ayudar a Queen que ya estaba perdiendo terreno contra Max.

Max: DRACIEL ¡**millenium SHIELD**!  
Ray: Driger ¡**martial thunder claw**! *apenas llegando a ayudar a su compañero*  
Queen: ¡**Gran cornamenta**!  
King: ¡**Alfa headbutt**!

Los cuatro beyblades chocaron con tanta fuerza que terminaron dispersándose y chocando contra las rejillas y los soportes de la jaula.

Dj jasman: Damas y caballeros ¡ESTO ESTO ES UNA MASACRE! Parece que los competidores han perdido el control de sus beyblades y ahora están chocando por todos lados… ¡a este paso la jaula se romperá por tantos golpes!  
Max: Es inútil por más que intento Draciel ya no me responde  
Ray: Driger esta igual

La jaula ya estaba un tanto deformada por todos los golpes que había estado recibiendo durante la batalla, incluso varios tornillos que unían las esquinas de la jaula ya se habían desprendido de su lugar y las tuercas estaban tanto dentro como fuera del plato.

King: Si esto sigue así nuestros beyblades no lo resistirán más tiempo  
Queen: ¿Qué sugieres?  
King: *viendo que Draciel estaba a punto de chocar con sus beyblades otra vez* ¡Salta!

Y así lo hicieron, saltaron en el ultimo segundo antes de que el beyblade negro impactara contra ellos una vez mas; haciendo que Draciel chocara contra una de las paredes que mas daños tenia, de la cual una tuerca principal [entiéndase q era una de estas tuercas gruesas y grandes q son prácticamente imposibles de no ver] callera frente a Draciel.

Ray: ¡Max la tuerca!  
Max: lo se *no pudiendo evitar que su beyblade chocara contra aquel pedazo de metal*

Draciel había chocado pero por lo mismo había a podido recuperar un poco el control de su beyblade; por otro lado la tuerca había salido disparada a donde estaba Gabriel que también recupero un poco el control des pues de impactar con la misma, de ahí la tuerca salió casi como un proyectil directo a donde estaban Ariel y Driger los cuales por el impacto se recobraron el control de golpe; pero la tuerca no se detuvo ahí y salió disparada fuera del plato.

Ray: ¡MAX! ¡CUIDADO! *empujando a Max para que no lo hiriera*  
Max: *totalmente concentrado en recuperar el control de Draciel* ¿eh?

Justo en el momento cuando Ray quitaba a Max del peligro; sintió un golpe en la cabeza, de ahí comenzó a ver las cosas como en cámara lenta; primero vio la cara de Max llena de confusión, después vio a sus contrincantes que estaban atónitos de lo que acababa y de pasar de ahí todo comenzó a oscurecerse rápidamente, además de que todo el ruido comenzaba a distorsionarse y alejarse.

Ray: (Esto también paso cuando pelee contra Brian… pero esto me dolió más)

Oía a Max gritar su nombre pero al igual que el demás ruido se empezaba a alejarse y distorsionarse también…

Voz deforme: 醒來無用 [ohhhh este si me lo tienen q traducir, de nuevo les recomiendo el traductor de google]

Aun cuando posiblemente fuera su imaginación, tan pronto como hoyo aquello, abrió los ojos y se levanto lo más rápido que su adolorida y recién golpeada cabeza se lo permitió.

Ray: Aghh! *sintiendo que la cabeza le martillaba, pero aun así recorrió con la mirada el estadio*  
King: Ray ¿te encuentras bien?  
Max: No te fuerces *tratando de ayudar a su compañero a sentarse*  
Dj jasman: *alejando el micrófono de su boca* Ray si no te sientes bien debo de terminar esta batalla de inmediato  
Queen: ¿Al menos sabes donde estas?  
Ray: *aun recorriendo el estadio con la mirada* estoy… bien… solo es-toy… ma *guardo silencio un poco y se tallo los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo* ¡Max!  
Max: ¿Qué pasa? *asustándose cuando su compañero comenzó a ponerse blanco* ¿te duele algo?  
Ray: ahí *como pudo giro la cabeza de Max* ahí… ¿vez lo mismo que yo? *al borde de un colapso nervioso*  
Max: No… me temo que… ¡**OH, ****Holy Flying Goat**! [esto no lo va a traducir bien así que yo se los "traduzco": santa cabra voladora…. No pregunten es para evitar decir maldiciones] MARIAH

Ray trato de incorporarse lo más rápido que podía, mientras que la peli rosa salía huyendo de ese lugar.

Kai: Si tu pones un pie fuera del estadio, harás que tomen esto como una derrota *tapándole el paso a Ray*  
Ray: Pero…  
Kai: *viendo que Tyson y Daichi ya habían salido corriendo al pasillo de los vestidores* Tu concéntrate en terminar la batalla sin desmallarte; nosotros la buscaremos por ti *también salió corriendo detrás de sus compañeros*

Ray sintió la urgencia de salir corriendo junto a sus compañeros, pero tenia que terminar la batalla antes. Se giro a ver su beyblade… lo bueno: aun seguía girando… lo malo: eso no seria por mucho.

Ray: Max tenemos que terminar con la pelea rápido  
Max: De acuerdo  
Ray: DRIGER ¡con todo, **martial thunder claw! ***mientras el tigre salía del bit haciendo que el beyblade recobrara un poco más de velocidad*  
Max: DRACIEL ¡**millenium SHIELD**! *la tortuga negra salía de su beyblade con esto ultimo*  
Queen: Esto será lo ultimo GABRIEL *el espíritu de cabra salió del bit de poder* ¡**gran cornamenta**!  
King: ARIEL *el espíritu sagrado ya estaba listo para atacar* ¡**alfa headbutt**!

Los 4 beyblades se envistieron entre si a sabiendas que ese podría ser el ultimo movimiento que harían esa tarde. No paso mucho tiempo para que empezaran los beyblade comenzaran a detenerse… 1º: Gabriel, 2º Draciel - Ariel y por ultimo Driger todos con pocos segundos de diferencia.

Dj jasman: SE ACABO ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS LOS BLADE REVOLUTION BRAKERS GANAN SU PRIMER ENCUENTRO DEL TORNEO!

Después de recoger sus beyblades, Ray y Max bajaron corriendo del plato para dirigirse al pasillo principal; pero Hilary y Kenny detuvieron a Ray y lo obligaron a sentarse. El equipo "el rey y la reina" ayudo [obligo] a sentar al chino.

Ray: Tengo que ir jefe; por favor *viendo a Max seguir su camino*  
King: No se que haya pasado pero será mejor que descanses… si te hace sentir mejor yo iré con Max, tu quédate aquí *tratando de hacer que Ray se calmara*  
Hilary: Ve por favor… nosotros nos encargamos de llevar a Ray con un medico  
Ray: Estoy bien chicos; el mareo ya paso *tratando de tranquilizar a los que lo estaban sujetando*  
Queen: *viendo al chino bastante nerviosa* Pero no has dejado de sangrar  
Ray: *tocándose donde el creía que había recibido el golpe* ¿Sangre? *al revisar su mano comprobó que, en efecto tenia bastante sangre en los dedos*

El peli negro dejo de pelear pues después de ver su propia sangre sintió bastante frio y sus ropas húmedas por lo mismo. Cuando llegaron con el doctor, ya los estaban esperando.

Doctor: *después de revisar al chico* No es nada grave; solo te abrió un poco la cabeza, nada que requiera muchas atenciones *terminando de vendarle la cabeza* tendrás que esperar a que cicatrice para quitarte el vendaje por completo  
Ray: Gracias doctor *dicho esto salió un poco mareado por el analgésico que le habían obligado a tragar*  
Hilary: ¿Qué te dijo?  
Ray: Pensé que me odiabas *tratando de caminar bien*  
Hilary: AUN estoy MOLESTA, por lo que paso… pero no te odio ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?  
Ray: No es grave pero tengo que dejarme el vendaje hasta que cicatrice  
Kenny: *ayudando a Ray a caminar* Nos diste un susto de muerte  
Queen: Ray te juro que no era nuestra intención lastimarte… no volverá a pasar te lo prometo *creyendo que el chino culparía a su equipo de jugar con trampas*  
Ray: ¿Bromeas? Es la mejor batalla que eh tenido en años *sonriendo para calmarla un poco* ya se que fue un accidente… Max fue el que golpeo esa tuerca desde el principio, lo demás fue solo coincidencia  
Hilary: Vallamos al hotel… yo llamare a los chicos  
Ray: Pero…  
Kenny: "Pero" nada; tu y Driger no salieron bien librados de esa batalla, así que lo más sensato es que descanses *obligando al chino a entrar al transporte del equipo*

Después de despedirse de Queen y de hablar con los jueces del torneo se dirigieron al hotel a descansar. Caída la noche llegaron los demás miembros del equipo.

Ray: ¿Cómo les fue? *obviamente ansioso por encontrar a la peli rosa*  
Tyson: La perdimos poco después de que salimos del estadio *con la cabeza agachada*  
Ray: Algo así supuse *desanimándose notablemente*  
Daichi: Lo bueno es que la viste ¿no?  
Hilary: *dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Daichi* Pero que falta de tacto tienes  
Ray: De hecho tiene razón *riendo un poco por el golpe que había recibido el "chico mono"* de alguna forma estoy más tranquilo de haberla visto aun cuando haya sido de lejos  
Kai: Ya es tarde… vallamos a descansar; mañana practicaremos un rato y luego preguntaremos si la han visto

Los ojos de Ray brillaron de la emoción cuando su compañero dijo la última parte [*v* eh imaginado un Ray lleno de brillitos y ojos de perrito en la lluvia]… pero tendría que esperar a la mañana siguiente para que eso.

Ray fue a dormir inmediatamente… entre más rápido llegase "mañana" podría buscar a Mariah. Pasadas unas horas el chino despertó agitado, al parecer había tenido una pesadilla, al notarse cubierto de sudor trato de buscar una toalla para limpiarse un poco. [aquí yo empiezo a decirles que no ah encendido la luz]

Ray: *se sentó en mitad de la cama para no pisar el suelo frio*¿Donde deje esa toalla? *moviendo su mano por todos lados cerca de su maleta* [dejo la maleta al lado de la cama]  
X: Ten *dándole el pedazo de tela que estaba buscando*  
Ray: Gracias *comenzó a secarse la frente* (un-minuto…) *aparto la tela de su cara lo mas rápido que pudo*… ¡Mariah!

Ahí estaba la chica de esa tarde, pero esta vez traía puesto una camisa de vestir, una falda negra [estilo de las que usan las oficinistas] una corbata rojiza… el pobre no se atrevió a ver más abajo por miedo a parecer alguna clase de pervertido [aun NO enciende la luz]

Mariah: Sorpresa *dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama* oí que me estuviste buscando  
Ray: No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe *abrasando a la china lo más fuerte que podía*  
Mariah: No es para tanto *apartándose de su antiguo compañero de equipo* ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
Ray: Regresa a casa, tus padres han estado muy preocupados por ti estos años *entendiendo que la chica no lo iba a perdonar* y Lee también  
Mariah: ¿Por qué debería creerte?... hace 3 años~  
Ray: *sujetando los hombros de la peli rosa mientras la interrumpía* ¡Escúchame!… se que fui un cretino, un idiota, un sinvergüenza y un patán… pero ¡te juro! que nunca fue mi intención hacerte algún daño

La chica quedo en silencio un largo rato, hasta que de repente fijo su mirada en el ambarino

Mariah: Ray… quiero pedirte algo  
Ray: *soltando a la china* ¿De que se trata? [aun siguen sin luz]  
Mariah: De verdad necesito que me escuches *acercándose mucho al rostro de Ray*  
Ray: ¿Qué tan grave es? *al sentir tanta cercanía entre sus rostros lo único inteligente que hiso fue hacia atrás* [no huya cobarde]  
Mariah: *quitándose la corbata mientras hablaba* Más que grave… *volvió a acercar su cara a la de Ray* hace mucho que quiero decírtelo  
Ray: *volvió a alejarse de la chica pero se encontró a si mismo recargado en el respaldo de la cama*(¡¿A QUE HORA LLEGUE AQUÍ?) *girando un poco para comprobar que en efecto ya no podría poner distancia "segura" entre ambos*Entonces…*volviendo a ver a la chica gato* solo di... lo

Y ahí estaba la chica otra vez, tan cerca de su cara que podía jurar que sentía la respiración de la peli rosa sobre su barbilla; ni que decir que el pobre estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso o algo por el estilo. [señorías, señoras, señoritos, y señores estos 2 SIGUEN SIN LUZ… si ya pueden a empezar a pensar cosas pervertidas]

Mariah: Primero cierra los ojos *quedando a unos centímetros de besarlo*  
Ray: *tardo unos segundos en hacer lo que le pedían y termino por obedecer*…

XXXXXXXXXXXX POV de Ray XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mi corazón no puede latir más rápido que ahora; mis nervios jamás me habían traicionado asi antes; no puedo moverme ¡MALDICION ¿POR QUE NO PUEDO? [Creo que podría decirse que esta en estado de shock]. Siento las manos de Mariah pasar alrededor de mi cuello, mientras que su mejilla se pegó a la mía mientras su respiración me hacia cosquillas en el oído.

Mariah: Ray necesito que desaparezcas de mi vida *dijo tan suave y tan tranquila que creí que me habían bañado en agua helada* [MUAJAJAJA ¡¿quien además de mi apostaba un beso?... creo q esto puede tomarse como un fan service]  
Ray: no *abrí los ojos y la abrace de la cintura* Lo que quieras, TODO menos eso  
Mariah: *obligándome a que la soltara* Si; TODO lo que quiero es eso… ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Me heriste y si no eh regresado a casa en este tiempo es por que no quiero saber NADA de ti  
Ray: Lo se Mariah; pero entiéndeme por favor, necesito verte, hablarte, oírte… *la abrace mas hacia mi aun cuando ella intentaba que la soltara* estos 3 años de no verte me torturaron día a día… asi que por favor, pídeme otra cosa pero no me alejes de ti otra vez  
Mariah: Y yo estuve muy bien sin ti *aun intentando alejarse de mi*  
Ray: *mi paciencia había terminado… el romanticismo se tendría que ir a la basura* TE AMO, MALDITA SEA; A TI Y SOLO A TI… ¿Qué no lo vez?

En cuanto dije eso Mariah había dejado de pelear, espere un rato para comprobar que se quedaría quieta, cuando estuve seguro de que me escucharía la solté. Pero esa fue una decisión equivocada de mi parte.

Mariah: *me dio una bofetada tan fuerte que mi herida sin duda se había vuelto a abrir* ¡No me veas, no me hables, No Te PeRmItO qUe Me EsCuChEs, No Me PiDaS QuE Te EnTiEnDa...TE ODIO, PARA MI TU YA ESTAS MUERTO!

Al mismo tiempo que ella se levantó de mi cama, en la puerta mis amigos habían comenzado a tocar

Tyson: RAY ¿ESTAS BIEN?  
Mariah: Escúchame bien idiota… aléjate de mi, no quiero que me busques… y si creíste que me iba a _tragar_ eso de "te amo"… ve con alguien que te crea

Cuando los muchachos entraron por la puerta me di cuenta de una cosa.

XXXXXXXXXXXX fin del Ray POV XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray: NO *despertando empapado en sudor* ¿fue un sueño?  
Tyson: Yo diría pesadilla  
Ray: ¿Qué hacen aquí? *viendo a sus compañeros frente a su cama*  
Max: Estabas gritando mucho y dejaste la puerta abierta  
Daichi: Será mejor que no te muevas mucho la herida de tu cabeza esta sangrando de nuevo  
Hilary: Déjame ayudarte *empezando a quitarle la venda a Ray para revisarlo*  
Kenny: ¿Te duele mucho?  
Ray: No mucho  
Hilary: *ahorcando un poco al chino* ¡pervertido!  
Todos: ¡¿EH?  
Hilary: HUELES A PERFUME DE MUJER *ahorcándolo un poco mas fuerte*  
Kai: ¿Estas seguro que te sientes mal? *poniendo su mano en el hombro de Ray*  
Ray: Oigan yo eh estado durmiendo todo este tiempo  
Kai: ¿En serio? Entonces "esto" ¿Cómo llego aquí? *jalando un extremo de una corbata color rojizo*

* * *

Muy bien estas son las diferencias del manga y el anime q les mencione arriba son:

Zeo NO es un robot (anime); es el hermano pequeño de Zeo(este esta muerto) el cual se llama Leo (manga): yo me voy a quedar con el humano pero le llamare Zeo por no salir de la rutina

Max no habla un solo idioma (anime); si no q de vez en cuando usa palabras en ingles (manga): como se dieron cuenta me quedo con la mezcla de idiomas

Ray en el anime tiene mucho más paciencia y carácter, mientras que en el manga que es más parecido a un gato (come, juega y duerme) pero cuando quiere es bastante serio: tratare de hacer una mezcla de estos 2 Ray, pero no muy evidente para que no les moleste

Hiro (el hermano de Tyson) en el anime es un maestro de beyblade ambulante; mientras q en el manga es ayudante del padre de Tyson q a su vez es arqueólogo: en este fic lo pondré como un arqueólogo pero independiente, asi que es MUY posible que lo veamos mas adelante.

* * *

Y ahora si ¿COMO ME QUEDO? Por favor díganme no se aguanten de lanzarme jitomates, macetas, zapatos o todo junto; en serio todo comentario sea bueno o malo es bien recibido, no me molesto ni nada en serio. Por cierto tengo una fuga de ideas locas si alguien tiene problemas con algún fic puedo dar algunas sugerencias.

A **Mary McGregor**,** yami-702 **y** konejiitha: ¡GRACIAS! **no saben lo feliz q me puse cuando me notificaron q mi fic estaba entre sus favoritos…. Aun q se sintió como si me estuvieran apresurando un poco

* * *

Por ultimo esta parte esta reservada para 2 criaturitas q me hicieron muy feliz pero por lastima ya no están conmigo

**Pancho "_panchito_"**::_(desconosco la fecha en q nacio) – 20-feb-2011_::  
**Sin nombre** ::_12-marzo-2011 – 14 de mayo-2011_:: (a ti más q a nada te voy a extrañar)

_Por favor esto ultimo no lo ahi necesidad de mensionarlo, por su comprencion muchas gracias_


End file.
